Fantasía de un matrimonio perfecto
by Natsuki Uzumaki
Summary: Nombre anterior: Fantasías. Nuevo resumen: porque a veces no solo basta con tener dinero y amor de pareja para que exista un lazo perfectamente armónico en la vida cotidiana, y porque entre los momentos dulces hay otros tantos más que dejan sinsabores. GaaSai/SaiGaa
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada: ¡hola~!

Ahora bien, he colocado que el fanfic está finalizado ya que no tengo previsto un número fijo de capítulos para él; bien que mal este podría ser el único o tener más. No existe alguna razón en particular, pero es solo un aviso.

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

 _ **°oO°~ Capítulo 1.- Fantasía de la boda perfecta ~°Oo°**_

.

.

.

Primer aniversario de bodas, era el más especial para él, porque claro, adoraba a su estúpido marido y compañero de aventura; no aventura solo por casarse con él, no, aventura porque él era un botánico investigador y su marido un fotógrafo y su asistente. Y no era por sentirse importante o hacerse creer mucho por su trabajo pero claro que era una aventura; conocían todo tipo de lugares, países, costumbres y ambientes. Estaban, o por lo menos él estaba, contento porque aunque se habían casado en una ceremonia religiosa en su viaje al medio oriente hacía un año atrás, y había sido significativo el unir sus vidas en un enlace matrimonial. Miró al hombre dormido en el asiento a un lado suyo en ese vuelo, no tenía aún muy claro que era aquello que lo había hecho persistir tanto en su persona.  
En la universidad muchos lo habían tachado de engreído y soberbio por pensar solo en él, pero ese sujeto no. Recordaba claramente conocer al tipo desde ese tiempo, aunque Sai —el nombre de su durmiente esposo—, era muy difícil de olvidar. Él siempre solía estar solo, y cuando lo conoció la primera vez había sido en la biblioteca, él estaba buscando material para una de sus clases y sin querer se había quedado casi ciego por un brillante flash que lo tomó por sorpresa, lo había mirado de mala gana por haber hecho que su campo de visión hubiera sido inútil por unos segundos, pero aquel sujeto sonrió y le tomó otra fotografía.

Sai despertó observando al pelirrojo, sonriendo. «M _uy distinto a la primera vez_ »pensó Gaara.

—¿Aun no llegamos? —Preguntó ligeramente adormilado, buscando su mano para sujetarla.

—Faltan alrededor de treinta minutos —acarició con su dedo pulgar el dorso de la mano contraria—. Puedes dormir otro rato si quieres, yo te despertaré cuando aterricemos.

—No, está bien. Eh dormido suficiente —se acomodó en su lado recargándose en el hombro contrario, mientras su mano jugueteaba con los dedos.

—¿Estás cansado aun? —Preguntó mientras lo observaba de reojo acomodándose en su asiento.

—Algo, quizá no fue buena idea hacerlo en el baño del aeropuerto —rio levemente—. Ni en el baño del avión en la madrugada —el moreno miró hacía los pies de Gaara y luego hacia él—. ¿No estás cansado? —preguntó curioso, sonriendo levemente.

—No, ¿por qué? —el pelirrojo ya sabía a donde iba con aquella pregunta.

—¿Crees que podamos darnos un rapidín? —sugirió aun jugueteando con sus dedos.

—Te acabas de despertar y ¿lo primero que se te ocurre pedirme es sexo? —No le molestaba que le pidiera eso. Sabía que ambos disfrutaban bastante de tener encuentros furtivos en todo tipo de lugares.

—Está bien, si no quieres no haremos nada —calmó el jugueteo de sus dedos quedándose tranquilo a su lado disfrutando del delicioso aroma de su marido.

—Me quieres abajo ¿cierto? —Gaara cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta que sabía llegaría pronto a él.

—Sí —le respondió sin titubeos. Otra bella ventaja de su estable matrimonio es que jamás habían discusiones sobre quien iba a ser activo y quien el pasivo, ninguno tenía problemas ni temor de admitir que no deseaban un rol.

—Entonces no —Gaara observó por la ventana, no porque fuera interesante, sino porque era la décima vez, en lo que iba de una semana, que no cedía ante Sai.

Como era de esperarse el moreno descompuso su sonrisa en una mueca de incompresible por la repentina actitud de Gaara hacia una sugerencia tan normal como ser él quien fuera el activo—. ¿Por qué? —esperó con paciencia que el taheño lo mirara y le dijera algo. Aunque no tenía excusas hacía una semana que no le pedía ser él el activo; y había estado sometido bajo el y no se quejaba, ya que siempre le parecía delicioso, porque si era con él no le importaba ceder, aunque ahora tenía ganas de tenerlo abajo.

—No quiero —regresó la mirada a Sai, pero inmediatamente la bajó hasta sus manos—. Si quieres un rapidín será como en la madrugada —le sentenció con calma, no estaba molesto, pero si se estaba mostrando indiferente con él.

—Entonces yo tampoco quiero nada —era normal de vez en cuando que Sai hiciera un "berrinche", pero simplemente no lo hizo. En cambio estaba comenzando a preocuparse de que Gaara se negara tanto a ser pasivo, quizá lo hacía mal, o tal vez le parecía incómodo. Aun así no le insistió ni le preguntó la razón, quedándose a su lado aunque ahora estaba intranquilo.

Ambos estaban en un vuelo con rumbo a los Estados Unidos. Gaara tenía que presentar los resultados, informes, fotografías y demás papeleo frente a una casa de estudios que había estado patrocinando sus investigaciones en la India. Estaban a un día de su primer aniversario de matrimonio, y no había problemas, aunque no siempre Gaara fuera comunicativo Sai no era exigente con él, y fuera del reciente problema con el sexo no había ningún otro. La familia de Gaara estaba al tanto de su matrimonio y no lo habían tratado de mala manera o siquiera puesto un pero y tampoco miraban mal a Sai, lo habían recibido bien entre ellos y no importaba que Gaara estuviera o no presente.

Al llegar a la ciudad Sai se negó a acompañar a Gaara a la universidad a la que entregaría sus investigaciones, y mejor iría directamente con la familia del pelirrojo a saludar, ya que la señora Karura había pedido que pasaran a cenar para saber cómo les había ido en el viaje.  
Sai no demoró en llegar en taxi a la casa de sus suegros, bajó las maletas y fue recibido por su cuñado Kankuro quien le ayudó a cargar con las maletas del largo viaje que Gaara y él habían tenido. Al llegar a la puerta fue recibido en brazos por la amable mujer de cabellos castaños que era la madre de Gaara.

—¿Cómo les ha ido en su viaje hijo? —Preguntó contenta, sonriéndole.

—Bien, suegra —le respondió con una sonrisa amable que siempre le provocaba la dulce mujer.

—Bienvenido, Sai —le hablo un hombre pelirrojo detrás de la mujer. Él lo observa con una mirada dura, pero Sai estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada no era de desprecio simplemente el hombre tenía ese carácter tan parecido al de Gaara.

—Gracias señor Rasa —el moreno dio un pequeño asentimiento aun presa de los brazos de Karura.

—¿Gaara no viene contigo? —Preguntó una mujer rubia de un prominente vientre.

—Gaara tuvo que ir directamente a la universidad a entregar los resultados de la investigación y exponerlos ante el consejo —había pasado de los brazos femeninos de su suegra a los de su cuñada—. Estará aquí para la cena, Temari.

La chica había dejado libre a su cuñado, acariciando con sus dedos su vientre—. Es que tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes durante la cena —dijo con una sonrisa, antes de levantar la mirada a su esposo a un lado suyo que ahora le tendía su mano a Sai.

—¿Una sorpresa? —Preguntó algo curioso mientras dejaba de apretar la mano de un hombre alto con el cabello sujeto en una coleta y una tremenda cara de sueño.

La joven asintió antes de recibir una mirada de soslayo de su madre y hermano mientras Rasa negaba levemente con la cabeza—. Oh vamos, quiero que por lo menos tenga algo de intriga por lo que les vamos a decir durante la cena —Temari se excusó con sus padres y su hermano sosteniendo la mano de su marido—. ¿Verdad Shikamaru? —Buscó apoyo en su pareja que simplemente rodó los ojos.

—Eso es algo problemático Temari, debiste dejarlo tal cual tus padres lo tenían planeado —respondió con voz adormilada.

—Oh, bien, perdonen mi irresponsabilidad por la noticia, aunque no he revelado nada —se defendió la mujer—. Mejor entremos a la casa, puedo asegurar que Sai está deseoso por tomar una ducha o dormir un poco para descansar del viaje.

—Buena idea —le concedió Karura mientras observaba a su hija entrar a la casa junto con su yerno e hijo, y miró a su esposo con dulzura antes de terminar con su mirada en Sai—. Vamos hijo, pasa a descansar, estás en tu casa —entró ella primero quedando Sai ahí junto a Rasa.

—¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? —preguntó el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien, eh dormido un poco, antes de aterrizar —Sai observaba a su suegro sin mantenerle la mirada del todo.

—Veo por su sortija que ya se han casado —el hombre llevó su mirada desde la mano del joven hasta su rostro sin perder el temple.

—Mañana será un año de nuestra boda. Fue algo del tipo religioso pero yo le insistí a Gaara con las sortijas. Él aun quiere casarse por el civil aquí, con su familia presente —explicó con cierta rigidez en su postura ciertamente aun le daba algo de pánico el quedarse a solas con su suegro.

—¿Mañana será un año? —frunció levemente el entrecejo alertando un poco a su yerno con esa acción.

—Sí.

—Entra a la casa —apuntó dentro con un gesto antes de encaminarse esperando junto a la puerta para cerrarla. Sai se lo pensó apenas unos segundos antes de seguirle y entrar y esperar a Gaara.

Sai y Gaara se habían casado, pero no le habían informado nada de eso a la familia del pelirrojo, ni a los amigos cercanos de Sai. Porque el moreno no tenía más que amigos cercamos, su familia no se había tomado del mismo modo su sexualidad, como en el caso de su pareja y lo habían echado de casa. De eso ya hacía bastantes años, y Sai no le tomaba importancia al asunto, tampoco le parecía la gran cosa no contar con una familia. Solía decirle a Gaara que su familia era demasiado controladora con su vida y se sentía mucho mejor sin ese rigor con el que había crecido.  
Su boda en la India, había sido espontanea, nada planeado y simplemente se dejó guiar por el deseo de Gaara por casarse la fecha que ellos tanto habían estado planeando antes de que fuera interrumpida por la llamada de la universidad pidiendo una investigación a fondo sobre una especie que había sido descubierta. Y lo había dicho Sai a Rasa, sobre las sortijas, había sido una mentira, quien estaba entusiasmado por usarlas era Gaara y él no tenía cara o razones para negarle algo a su adorada pareja. Sin embargo eso era algo irrelevante como para mencionárselo a su suegro.

Gaara había llegado unas cuantas horas más tarde y después de una ducha y de rechazar una vez más a Sa, con su idea de dejar que se lo hiciera. Habían terminado junto a todos, dispuestos en el comedor, para la cena. Karura había estado abrazando y dando besos a Gaara, entusiasmada por su regreso; Rasa simplemente le dio una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa; Temari en cambio seguía contenta; Kankuro y Shikamaru simplemente se limitaban a hablar cuando era necesario y Sai, bueno el seguía preocupado por el asunto del sexo.  
La cena se había estado dando entre pláticas sobre frivolidades y sobre el año que la pareja había estado fuera del país. Como Temari había advertido a Sai, llegó el momento para la "sorpresa" que la familia tenía preparada para la pareja, y fue Karura quien tomó la palabra.

La mujer le sonrió a su hijo y yerno y luego a su marido que seguía con esa expresión dura, mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano con su pulgar suavizándolo un poco—. Chicos, ustedes se fueron una semana antes de su boda —se tomó un tiempo para regalarles una mirada —. Habían y tuvieron que dejar todos los preparativos a medias y aunque ya estaba casi todo listo no se pudo hacer nada al respecto, el trabajo es trabajo y tuvieron que salir del país por todo un año —ella miró a su hija mayor, ya que ella era quien más ganas tenía de poder dar la noticia.

—Así que pensamos que tal vez les gustaría retomar su compromiso en dónde lo dejaron y casarse ahora que están aquí. Mamá, papá Kankurō, Shikamaru y yo hemos estado organizando todo, así que solo sería su decisión la fecha y a quienes van a invitar —concluyó Temari.

Sai se puso de pie y observó fija e intensamente a su ya esposo y luego observó a todos los presentes—. Quiero agradecerles el gesto, sé que han hecho esto por… —el pequeño discurso de Sai se vio cortado cuando Gaara se colocó de pie a un lado suyo y empujó la silla a la mesa para tener más un poco más de espacio, se inclinó frente al moreno y sacó una sortija—. Gaara ¿qué…?

—Sai, cásate conmigo mañana —aquella no había sonado a una petición sino a una demanda exigente de su parte para su ya esposo, bajo la mirada expectante de todos en el comedor.

—Hijo eso se pide con más tacto —opinó Karura, sin saber si hacía bien interrumpiendo la repentina pedida de mano de su hijo menor hacia su yerno.

—No se preocupe, suegra, estoy acostumbrado a esto —respondió con tranquilidad dejando salir un pequeño suspiro, que puso al pelirrojo menor nervioso por un momento—. Y por eso mismo es que aceptaré lo que Gaara me pida, a menos que me pida que me aparte de su lado, porque me temo que eso es algo que no tengo pensado hacer —Sai extendió su mano hacía Gaara sonriéndole condescendiente, asintiendo—. Contigo hasta el fin del mundo, amor.

Gaara bajó un poco la cabeza, Sai siempre podía decir ese tipo de cursilerías sin sonrojarse y él estaba que no sabía dónde meter la cabeza para ocultar el resultado de la pequeña taquicardia que le provocaban sus palabras. Colocó el anillo de compromiso, justo donde había estado durante el año anterior, la sortija de matrimonio; le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a su pareja, que seguía sonriente, casi inmutable mientras todos los presentes aplaudían. Con aquello había dado por hecho casi de manera formal, por lo menos frente a su familia, quien era quien llevaba o llevaría la batuta en ese matrimonio, aunque a ninguno le importaba realmente el "asignar" o "delimitar" una función específica sobre su relación, ambos se amaban y eso bastaba, quien estuviera arriba o abajo en la cama era un asunto diferente, —aunque a Sai le continuara molestando el no saber por qué Gaara no lo quería como el activo—.

Sai deshizo el moño plateado; el saco color blanco había quedado olvidado en una de las sillas de la cocina, cuando había ido por un vaso con agua; sacó del ojal a los primeros dos botones de su camisa hasta la altura del chaleco color plateado. Gaara lo había llevado fuera de la fiesta de pronto, no le dijo ni porqué simplemente lo había tomado de la mano, para salir discretamente mientras los invitados bailaban al son de una de las canciones que había comenzado a sonar. No se quejaba mucho, ya habían tenido su brindis y baile como pareja, pero seguía pareciéndole desconcertante que hubieran abandonado la fiesta. Y de eso hacía aproximadamente media hora, ahora estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa, que no habían pisado desde que llegaron del viaje al medio oriente; la suya.  
Miró la mesita de la sala de estar, no sabía que es lo que planeaba su marido. Levantó la vista al techo y se acomodó mejor en su lugar, fuera lo que fuese que Gaara estuviera planeando le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo.

—Sai —la voz del pelirrojo irrumpió en la silenciosa sala, atrayendo la atención del mencionado.

—¿Qué pasa, Gaa…? —la pregunta de Sai había quedado al aire cuando había decidido mirarlo. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de comenzar a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, idiota? —El taheño frunció el entrecejo por aquella burla hacia su persona.

Sai movió su mano llamando a Gaara, aun sonriéndole. El bermejo por su parte se lo había pensado más de dos veces el aceptar ir con él, pero finalmente había caminado hasta dónde se encontraba su marido. Cuando estuvo frente a él se cruzó de brazos, claramente ofendido por el anterior ataque de risa. Sn embargo solo se mantuvo de pie frente a él.  
Sai palmeó su regazo, en una clara invitación a que se sentara allí. Sonrió complacido cuando el pelirrojo obedeció.

—¿Por qué has hecho esto? —Preguntó llevando sus labios al cuello de su marido, deleitándose con el aroma de su piel. Dejó un beso suave, mientras sus manos se colaban bajo los holanes, hasta una ropa interior con encaje.

—Llevas una semana pidiéndome que te deje ser el activo —suspiró un poco observándolo fija e intensamente—. Además es este mi regalo de bodas para ti —murmuró sobre sus labios antes de comenzar a besarlo de manera demandante.

A penas tuvo una pequeña oportunidad de romper el beso lo hizo—. Pensé que no te gustaba como te lo hacía y por eso ya no querías que yo fuera el activo —acarició con el dorso de su mano la mejilla del bermejo.

—Claro que no idiota, solo estaba haciéndote esperar por esto —musitó contra sus labios, entornando su rostro, antes de volver a besarlo con inclusive más pasión, impidiendo así, que salieran más suposiciones estúpidas de la boca de su esposo.

El moreno acarició con la palma extendida desde uno de los hilos, de lo que imaginó era una tanga, hasta los glúteos de su esposo. Sin romper el beso, lo cargó hasta dejarlo sentado en la mesa de centro, recargó ambas manos sobre la misma mientras que el bermejo estaba aferrado a su cuello. Sus lenguas bailaban y jugueteaban en ambas cavidades, húmedas, cálidas y encendidas por el deseo. Sai se tomó su tiempo para acariciar los muslos, el ligero y la liga de novia. Rompió el beso y se incorporó tomándose su tiempo para observarlo de arriba abajo. Gaara se había colocado un vestido de novia, bastante erótico a su ver, era de una sola pieza, strapless, con un corsé justado de color marfil; la mini falda del vestido tenía holanes y bajo él estaba el tul bordado, tenía unas medias de red color blanco. La liga de novia de insinuaba entre la tela y no pudo soportar más la tentación. Se colocó entre las piernas para acariciar la cálida piel; levantó la falda, ignorando ampliamente la sinuosa semi-erección presa en la ropa interior de encaje; sus ojos color plomo se deslizaron como una tela de satín por las largas piernas blancas. Acercó sus labios a su muslo, dejando unos cuantos besos antes de tomar la liga entre los dientes para ir deslizándola, con la ayuda de su marido que elevó su pierna dándole más amplitud de movimiento con ella.  
Se colocó entre las piernas de él, escalando hasta sus labios, para volver a besarlo con tanta pasión como él le podía despertar.  
Gaara enredó sus dedos en los cabellos brunos de su marido, separando las piernas solo para pinzarse a las estrechas caderas del moreno, mientras batallaba contra su lengua embriagándose con las sensaciones que le provocaba el tener a Sai así de ansioso por disfrutarlo, el modo en el que lo miraba y lo tocaba. El moreno conocía a la perfección todos y cada uno de sus puntos erógenos y era malditamente bueno para hacer su cuerpo entero vibrar como lo hacía en ese momento al simplemente besarlo de la manera. Rompió el contacto, deslizando sus manos hasta el chaleco para tomarlo con fiereza de allí.

—¿Vamos a hacerlo en la mesa de la sala? —su tono de voz había sonado sensual, insinuante, casi como un ronroneo.

—¿Quieres hacerlo en la cama? —Murmuró al oído, del pelirrojo, con una mano en su cintura, dejando un par de besos en el cuello.

—Sería más cómodo pero hazlo como quieras —había dejado salir un suave suspiro a la vez que inclinaba un poco la cabeza hacía atrás, disfrutando del contacto.

De un momento a otro la atención había terminado, al abrir los ojos Sai estaba solo de pie, desabotonando el saco. Su lengua humedeció sus labios, mientras esperaba ligeramente impaciente que Sai lo tomara, no importaba, realmente no le importaba si era sobre la mesa de la sala. Cuando el saco se hubo deslizado por los hombros y terminado en el suelo, sus caderas se contonearon en la incomodidad de su palpitante erección.  
Sai se acercó a Gaara para acomodarlo entre sus brazos, cargándolo con el digno nombre del estilo nupcial, hacia las escaleras para llegar a la segunda planta.

—¿Qué haces? —El bermejo lo miró fijamente, sujetando su cuello, por temor a caer y no es porque no le pareciera su esposo lo suficientemente fuerte pero era más por mantener el equilibrio.

—Te llevaré a la cama para poder hacerte el amor como se debe —musitó cerca de su oído, dando un pequeño lengüetazo a su oreja de manera sensual.

—¿Asumes que te dejaré tenerme abajo? —Gaara se mordió suavemente el labio por las provocaciones de Sai. Observó la puerta abrirse y finalmente el colchón bajo su espalda. Sai seguía sin responderle.

Sujetó las muñecas de Gaara—. No mi amor, no asumo que me dejarás tenerte abajo —se acercó a besar su cuello, y lamer hasta una de sus mejillas—. Hoy no voy a dejarte estar arriba.

El pecho de Gaara subía y bajaba de manera acompasada mientras su mirada estaba fija y perdida en su pareja. Se dejó llevar cuando Sai lo comenzó a besar. Él se entregó completamente a la boca demandante del moreno, sus manos no tardaron en ser liberadas y no perdió el tiempo para poder llevarlas hasta la camisa para comenzar a sacar uno a uno los botones del ojal y si se resistían juraba que le arrancaría la camisa, todo con el fin de poder disfrutar más ampliamente del cuerpo sensual frente a él.  
Sai por su parte estaba entretenido con sus manos bajo la falda del vestido de su esposo. Apretando entre sus ellas la erección que se mostraba sinuosa entre una pequeña tanga blanca de encaje. Un gemido, dos, tres; el moreno estaba disfrutando grandemente de las expresiones del taheño. La mirada de Gaara se había tornado vidriosa mientras mordía suavemente el labio inferior, con la sensación de su cuerpo a punto de quemarse completamente por el calor del placer.

Él tampoco podía resistir tanto, deseaba hacérselo en ese mismo instante, su urgencia lo llevó a solo bajar el pantalón de vestir, junto a la ropa interior y hacer a un lado la delgada tela que fungía de lencería, lo suficiente para penetrar al pelirrojo con un solo movimiento.  
El bermejo gimió roncamente cuando al sentir la intrusión y lo hizo aún más cuando el moreno comenzó con movimientos lentos. Sus piernas se tensaban involuntariamente y las sensaciones lo llevaban a un borde de completo delirio, mientras su marido se deslizaba dentro y fuera de manera lenta. Se incorporó apoyándose en los codos, observando el rostro de completo placer pintado en toda la cara nívea de Sai, y utilizó toda la fuerza para empujarlo sobre la cama, deshacer los dos moños de la ropa interior y tomar el miembro de su marido para volver a guiarlo dentro de él. Dejando salir un pequeño gemido, sin apartar su mirada.

—Te dije que no te iba a dejar que me tuvieras abajo —sonrió ladino, acomodando sus piernas alrededor de sus muslos. El bermejo se inclinó colocando ambas manos en los hombros del bruno, rosando sus labios, impulsándose adelante y hacía atrás, gimiendo sobre su boca.

Sai aferró sus dedos a las nalgas de Gaara separándolas y apretándolas, mientras el pelirrojo seguía con sus movimientos, acelerándolos poco a poco. Sus labios chocaban, y su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético, sin apartar la vista del pelirrojo que estaba encendido al mismo grado que él, con brillantes gotas de sudor perlando su frente. El choque de sus cuerpos y el cumulo de gemidos obscenos inundando la habitación; la manera en la que el vestido de Gaara se agitaba entre sus movimientos; los dedos de Sai enterrados en los glúteos del bermejo dejando marcas rojizas; la manera en la que sus piernas se flexionaban, para ayudar a Gaara con el choque de sus pelvis; el constante rose de la enhiesta virilidad del bermejo contra su vientre; los espasmos placenteros que agitaban su cuerpo acumulándose de manera abrasadora en su propia masculinidad, lo guiaban a la cumbre máxima del sexo.  
El taheño lo había sentido venir; cada gota del líquido espeso que estaba inundándolo. Redujo la velocidad con la que estaba auto penetrándose, solo un poco, sin salir por completo del miembro que en ningún momento había dejado de estar erguido.  
Sai había tardado un poco para salir del efecto placebo del orgasmo. Tomó a Gaara de la cintura y lo apartó de él, besando su cuello antes de llevar sus manos hasta el cierre del vestido en la espalda del pelirrojo, pero este lo detuvo, acercándose a besar sus labios y morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Déjalo —murmuró, mientras su mano acariciaba la erección de su pareja.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó, mordiendo su labio.

—No lo sé, me excita un poco estar vestido así —volvió a buscar sus labios, para besarlo con vehemencia.

Sai había seguido gustoso aquella loca idea de su marido, una y otra vez; incluso Gaara finalmente había terminado sin el vestido, solo las medias y el ligero. Se había rendido a todo lo erótico que el taheño podía ser. Toda esa semana siendo el pasivo le había traía su grata recompensa.  
El sol de mediodía los había alcanzado a ambos, después de unas largas horas de sueño, por el exhaustivo ejercicio realizado. Sai sabía sido el primero en despertar, atrayendo hacía sí el cuerpo de su esposo, ensanchando su sonrisa al escuchar un ligero gemido de reclamo por ser despertado. Hundió su nariz entre los cabellos pelirrojos, deslizando sus dedos por toda la espalda lechosa.

—No me digas que aun quieres —musitó con voz adormilada el bermejo.

—No, solo estoy disfrutando a mi marido —respondió antes de dejar un beso en su frente.

—Vaya —atrapó una de sus manos—. Pensaba no hacerme del rogar —provocó, con una ligera sonrisa.

—No me tientes amor —susurró a su oído. Enredando sus piernas con las de su esposo—. Quiero preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —levantó el rostro hacía él.

—¿Por qué de novia sexy? —Lo observó intensamente, continuando con la caricia de sus dedos en la espalda de su pareja.

—Dudo que no te haya gustado —aferró sus piernas a las de él, chocando su sexo con el de él.

—Me gustó, pero quiero saber ¿por qué? —Llevó una de sus manos hasta la estrecha cadera de su pareja.

—Tenía una fantasía —resolvió simplemente.

—¿Fantasía? —Se separó ligeramente de él.

—¿Me dirás que nunca has tenido una? —Le regresó la mirada expectante que le dedicaba.

—No es eso, es solo que no pensé que quisieras ponerlas en práctica.

—Pues a mí no me molestaría poner en práctica alguna que tengas tú —sonrió ladino, deslizando su pierna sobre la de él de manera erótica.

—¿Ah sí? —se colocó sobre él justo entre las piernas—. Te diré una de ellas ahora mismo.

 _No es que el sexo lo sea todo el matrimonio, pero si te hace muy feliz y cercano a tu pareja._

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado porque ahora realicé, casi, una encuesta masiva sobre: "las fantasías sexuales", de todos mis compañeros, tanto de mi curso como en algunos superiores. Ahora me queda más que claro que los hombres no tienen pudor para este tipo de preguntas.

Gracias por leerme hasta acá.

Sin más que escribir. ~Natsuki~


	2. Chapter 2

_**°oO°~ Capítulo 2.- Fantasía del trabajo perfecto ~°Oo°**_

.

.

.

Gaara suspiró mientras pasaba el borrador por la pizarra, el último de sus alumnos estaba abandonando el aula. Al dejar el borrador sobre el escritorio ocupó su silla, tomó la pila de papeles acomodada frente a él, dispuesto a comenzar a ordenarlos y solo tener que revisar cuando llegara a casa. Ser catedrático había resultado ser algo aún más estresante de lo que hubiera imaginado. Comenzaba a arrepentirse por aceptar la oferta que le había hecho la universidad, sin embargo no le quedaba más que realizar su trabajo. Apartó los lentes mirando a la puerta, ya era algo tarde. Los exámenes estaban en orden y él estaba ansiando el regresar para darse una ducha, comer algo revisar esos malditos exámenes y dormir. Su mirada viajó al frente, hacia los asientos vacíos de ese salón de clase, y recargó su mentón en la palma de su mano. Cuando fue estudiante alguna vez ocupó uno de esos asientos.

Nunca fue un alumno que perdiera el tiempo, pero después de aquella inesperada ceguera provocada mientras leía en biblioteca, el chico de cabellos negros y sonrisa fingida, comenzó a seguirle. Al principio eran solo el buscarlo cada mañana para saludarlo pero luego eso pasó a una directa declaración. Estaba escéptico a sus palabras y es que sonaba a un disparate si lo pensaba con detenimiento. Lo saludaba cada mañana, lo buscaba en las horas libres; y de un momento a otro llegó con un lienzo abstracto, con la leyenda: "Lo que me haces sentir", junto a un ramo de rosas y esa declaración de su boca. Recordaba aun, haber tirado ambos a la basura justo en su cara; en ese momento sentía que aquello no era más que una mala broma y no tenía ni tiempo o intenciones de prestarse a algo así.  
Particularmente, en ese salón de clases, siempre pasaba su última hora clase y la razón porque la miraba siempre por la ventana es que aun y después de esa negativa tan clara que le había dado, el moreno se sentaba en una jardinera que se encontraba dispuesta en el patio de la facultad, a esperarlo, para acompañarlo por lo menos hasta las puertas de la misma.

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por el mismo hombre en el cual pensaba, Sai.

—Hola, Gaara ¿ya no tienes más clases? —Preguntó cerrando la puerta y caminando al escritorio, donde aún se encontraba el taheño, sentado.

—No, te dije que hoy terminaba a las cuatro y ya son las cinco y media ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

—Perdón, pensé que habías dicho que querías que viniera por ti a esta hora —se disculpó el moreno, con una ligera sonrisa, despreocupada. Una sonrisa tan usual y que sin duda anteriormente le había causado dolores de cabeza. Se dejó llevar por el gesto de su pareja, mostrándole una sonrisa del mismo modo.

Gaara tomó su maletín, el cual yacía listo sobre el escritorio desde hacía un largo lapso, posteriormente se encontraba siguiéndolo hasta el auto. Sai estaba algo entusiasmado hablando de algunas cosas que en ese momento ignoraba campalmente. Realmente no era algo usual el hacer ese tipo de desplantes a su marido, pero estaba bastante cansado de ese día en particular. Como su mente solo seguía concentrada en su deseo de llegar a su hogar no se había percatado de lo que su esposo le hablaba, terminando en la casa de Temari, quién hacia un par de días había dado a luz. Y aunque bien no era su plan original para después de haber terminado, por fin, su jornada laboral de ese día, no podía negar tener un deseo que le motivaba a ir a casa de su hermana mayor, y era el conocer a su sobrino. Al llegar a su destino, ambos se percataron de que no sólo ellos habían decidido visitar a Temari, al parecer también Rasa y Karura deseaban ver a la nueva mamá y al pequeño Shikadai.  
Y había terminado en su actual situación, hablando con sus padres y su hermana, sobre cómo se desenvolvía en su reciente profesión de catedrático; paseaba la mirada de cuando en cuando a su pareja quien sostenía entre sus brazos al pequeño bebé. Aquello era nuevo para ambos, en el sentido paternal. Nunca había sido un tema de conversación, siendo ambos hombres las posibilidades de algo así se habían vuelto nulas, sin embargo, la mirada de curiosidad y la delicadeza con la que Sai atendía al niño —luego de una explicación sobre cómo sostenerlo entre sus brazos de manera correcta, por parte de ambas mujeres—, verlo de ese modo le dejaba una sensación agradable, y aunque su semblante no dejara traslucir algún sentimiento en específico.

Pero Karura pudo notar una mirada de añoranza en el rostro de ambos hombres. Una sonrisa se había instalado en su rostro sereno y se puso de pie.

—Voy a traer algo de beber, ven Gaara, ayúdame a traer los vasos, por favor —la castaña salió de la habitación, a sabiendas de que el menor de sus hijos iría tras ella como le había pedido.

Gaara atendió a la petición de su madre dándole una última y discreta mirada a su pareja. Cuando alcanzó a su madre en la cocina, la observó llenar los vasos con jugo de manzana y él se recargó en la barra. La mujer lo observó de reojo y cuando terminó de servir detuvo una de las manos del taheño que iban hacia uno de los vasos; le sonrió con suavidad y le apuntó una silla, dándole a entender que quería que ocupará ese lugar. Gaara obedeció casi al instante. A su madre era difícil negarle algo, siendo tan calma y dulce, no necesitaba exigir algo, más que pedirlo amablemente o hacer un gesto.

—¿Pasa algo madre? —Gaara, enarcó una ceja, no era muy normal que ella quisiera charlar a solas con él. Recordaba la última vez había sido justo después de su "romántica" petición de matrimonio a Sai durante la cena de eso hacia hace casi un par de meses.

La mujer ocupó un lugar justo frente a él—. ¿Qué tal te parece la vida matrimonial? —Sonrió suavemente tratando de darle confianza como siempre. No era propio hacer preguntas íntimas y aunque superficialmente sonaba a una pregunta casual, en trasfondo y por el carácter de mujer, era bastante personal.

Gaara tomó algo de aire y miró a su madre, su rostro sereno en espera de una respuesta a su pregunta hecha—. Es buena —hizo una pequeña pausa pensando un momento—. Me siento, y he estado algo presionado por el trabajo, pero Sai es comprensivo, me ayuda sin que se lo pida... siempre ha sido así, desde el año que estuvimos en la India. Si recuerda lo que le expliqué lo de nuestro matrimonio —suspiró—. Aunque últimamente siento que no estoy haciendo mucho por ambos, siento que no aporto nada a nuestro matrimonio más que, en el sentido económico —el pelirrojo dejó mostrar un rostro compungido.

La castaña, sonrió tomando una de sus manos—. Se dice que los primeros diez años son los que dejarán ver si un matrimonio funcionará en ambas partes. Puedes salir por mucho tiempo con una persona antes de hacer o aceptar la propuesta de compartir tu vida con ella, pero al momento de convivir ambos bajo el mismo techo es donde comienza el verdadero enfrentamiento hacia la personalidad, y de manera un poco más íntimamente que cuando se es solo pareja y se citan para verse.  
Tú y Sai parecieran estar en un punto estable y es porque están comenzando a tratarse, además de ya haber vivido juntos un año —la mujer soltó el agarre de sus manos—. Tú acabas de pasar de ser un hombre joven; recién graduado; con un sueño; sujetando la mano de su novio —sonrió ante el recuerdo—. A ser un hombre con una carrera hecha con su esfuerzo, que ahora sujeta orgullosamente la mano de su esposo. Quizá lo que te tiene tan estresado es el hecho de que no te veías como un profesor y el tiempo que compartías con Sai está viéndose reducido. Pero si te sientes incómodo sobre eso, debes hablarlo con él. En el momento que te casas los problemas dejan de ser solo tuyos, además de que es algo que les concierne a los dos hablar. No dejes que todo recaiga en ti o él se puede sentir excluido, por no tener noción de lo que pasa.

Gaara miró hacia el suelo. Su madre siempre tendría los mejores consejos y una manera tan bella para hacerle ver sus errores. Meditó un momento sus palabras—. Gracias madre. Hablaré con él sobre el tema.

Karura asintió antes de ponerse de pie y buscar cubos de hielo en la nevera, bajo la mirada de su hijo—. ¿No te parece lindo el pequeño Shikadai? —Observó de nuevo una expresión extraña, casi de dolor en el rostro del bermejo—. ¿Qué pasa hijo? —Preguntó dejando la bandeja con hielos sobre la barra.

—Usted… ¿alguna vez esperó tener nietos de mi parte? —Gaara indagó con una cierta sensación de desazón en los labios al hablar de ese tema en particular.

La castaña sonrió volviendo a la tarea de colocar cubos de hielo dentro de los vasos—. No te negaré que era uno de mis más anhelados deseos —no había apagado su sonrisa—. Y a decir verdad me agrada la curiosidad de Sai, y su interés por su sobrino —levantó la mirada hacía él—. Y también vi esa mirada en ti, sé que no solo él quisiera ser padre —volvió su vista al último vaso al cual faltaba de colocar sus respectivos cubos de hielo.

—No le mentiré, realmente me agrada la idea, pero, aun y cuando intentáramos adoptar ¿cree que un agencia nos cedería un niño? No me gustaría hacerme a la idea de un hijo, si las posibilidades son tan pequeñas o nulas —el pelirrojo, miró algunas gotas de agua deslizarse por los vasos en lo que el hielo ya había enfriado el jugo.

—De nuevo tomas las decisiones solo por tu parte, hijo. Si te interesa hablar de ese tema en particular debes comentárselo a Sai, no solo pueden conseguir ser padres por una agencia de adopciones, existen las posibilidades como lo son el alquilar un vientre o investigar de esos nuevos métodos de fertilidad donde crean óvulos a partir de otras células —sugirió la mujer, tomando un par de vasos entre sus manos.

—Leí un artículo sobre eso; se llama gametogénesis in-vitro. Aunque de cualquier manera terminaría alquilando un vientre, pero el bebé sería de ambos, sin necesidad de comprar o adquirir óvulos de dudosa procedencia —el taheño tomó tres vasos, siendo cuidadoso de que el líquido no se vertiera.

—Aunque, de igual modo estaría bien, solo comentarlo, preguntarle su opinión. Los hijos son un tema que se piensa después de que se ha disfrutado a la pareja, y se han terminado de acoplar en el matrimonio —Gaara asintió a las palabras de su madre, y posteriormente pasaron a la habitación para entregarles las bebidas a los presentes.

La tarde se continuó con una charla amena por lo menos hasta que Gaara consideró prudente el dar por terminada la reunión para volver a su hogar. Al subirse al vehículo Sai volvió a intentar el realizar una conversación con su pareja a pesar de lo poco cooperativo que parecía estar en ese momento.  
La conversación con su madre seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza del taheño. Le había quedado claro que debía mejorar la comunicación con su pareja pero, en ese justo momento no se sentía con ánimos para intentarlo. De vez en cuanto asentía a lo que decía Sai, hasta llegar a su hogar. Simplemente se bajó del vehículo trayendo su maletín el cual al entrar a su hogar había terminado sobre la mesa de centro de la sala; el taheño se dejó caer en el sofá. Estaba agotado.  
Sai lo miró curioso, antes de sentarse a un lado suyo; no entendía muy bien que era lo que aquejaba a su esposo, y no sabía si era buena idea preguntar. Optó por seguir en silencio, mientras sujetaba su mano; recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, mientras miraba al frente, justo detrás del maletín que Gaara había arrojado sobre la mesa de centro, se encontraba un retrato del brindis de su boda. Sonrió suavemente recordando un poco de esa velada, antes de que Gaara lo secuestrara para volver a casa. Humedeció sus labios, paseando su lengua entre ellos, en un gesto sutil. Ahora que lo recordaba, Gaara tenía medio mes en su nuevo empleo y su vida sexual se había visto reducida; no se consideraba una persona con un gran apetito sexual, pero sentía un inquietante deseo de estar con él de esa forma. No pasó mucho hasta que comenzó con un jugueteo con sus dedos.  
Gaara entornó los ojos, aquel gesto era siempre su modo más discreto para decirle: "quiero hacerlo". Era una manía que Sai había desarrollado, desde que eran novios, y él agradecía que fuera pequeño, aunque en ese momento se encontrara indispuesto, soltó el aire de manera suave en un suspiro; giró para verle antes de darle una caricia en la mejilla e iniciar un beso, uno que su esposo no dudó ni dos segundos en seguir. La manera en la que sus labios rozaban, le robaba el aliento sin necesidad de que fuera tan profundo el contacto.  
Sai se subió sobre las piernas de Gaara, colocando las suyas a los costados, mientras su lengua se habría paso dentro de la húmeda cavidad bucal de su pareja, pudo sentir las manos de Gaara aferrarse a su estrecha cintura y de igual modo se aferró a sus hombros, entregándose de manera algo sumisa a él. Sus dedos se deslizaron por los trapecios, clavículas, hasta el borde de la camisa burdeos; recorrió la playera de tirantes color blanco que se encontraba bajo la camisa. Rompió el beso deteniéndose a verlo, el taheño estaba demasiado quieto para su gusto; su miraba viajó desde los labios carmesí por la intensidad del beso, su nariz respingada y finalmente sus ojos, notó la obscuridad que los envolvía y eso se lo debía a las intensas horas de trabajo a las que se estaba viendo sometido, con una evaluación de la casa de estudios y los recientes grupos asignados a su cargo, se tuvo que adaptar a un cambio brusco en su estilo de vida y en ese momento se cuestionó si realmente estaba obligando a Gaara a tener relaciones por su propio deseo.  
El pelirrojo miró su duda y una de sus manos fue hasta la mejilla de Sai.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, con la mirada puesta en él.

El moreno suspiró y tomó la mano de su pareja—. Si no quieres hacerlo solo dímelo, no te obligues si no tienes ganas.

Los labios de Gaara se arrugaron—. Lo siento, Sai. Realmente estoy cansado, aunque si deseo estar contigo de ese modo.

El moreno bajó de las piernas de su pareja y se puso de pie—. Entonces vamos a descansar —tendió su mano para guiarlo a la habitación pero el pelirrojo negó—. ¿No vas dormir? —Enarcó una ceja, por lo contradictorias que era sus acciones.

—Tengo que revisar unos exámenes —había estirado sus manos al maletín sacando una carpeta manila con varias hojas.

El pelirrojo miró a Sai; entendía que quisiera ayudarlo pero no podía concederle el que lo hiciera. Era su trabajo y él mismo debería ser capaz de arreglárselas, no le veía la necesidad de que el moreno tuviese que quedarse hasta tarde con él. Sai había estado trabajando en su propio estudio reuniendo fotografías y realizando pinturas; quizá era su asistente en los viajes de investigación, pero en ese momento no estaban investigando una especie ni trazando una ruta de observación. Trató de ser racional y dejar de ver las buenas intenciones de su marido como algo negativo; suspiró y mientras pasaba la siguiente hoja por revisar. Lo miraba por la comisura de sus ojos cada vez que tomaba otro examen.

—Sai —le llamó. Quizá fuese buena idea entablar una conversación. El moreno lo miró de reojo sonriendo esperando que continuara—. ¿Qué piensas sobre la paternidad? —No era precisamente el tema que quería tratar pero, por algo se podría comenzar.

El moreno se detuvo momentáneamente antes de continuar revisando el examen que tenía entre sus manos—. La paternidad es parte del ciclo de la vida de una pareja que está física y psicológicamente preparada. Aunque haya personas que la asuman sin tener noción.

—No me refiero a eso, sino a sí tú… te has planteado o te planteaste alguna vez el ser padre —volvió a mirarle, Sai de nuevo se había detenido y esta vez había suspirado.

—¿Es por Shikadai? —Indagó con curiosidad, tomándose su tiempo para verlo—. Gaara, para serte franco, me agradan los niños y ver tu... a nuestro sobrino fue algo cálido, no sé explicar la clase de sentimiento que es ese pero definitivamente fue... bonito —lo pensó un momento antes de volver a sonreírle—. De verdad es complicado de explicar —bajo la mirada al suelo pero finalmente se decidió por verlo a él—. Nunca me había planteado el formar una familia completa teniendo en cuenta mis preferencias sexuales, pero luego de tener a un bebé entre mis brazos de ese modo, la verdad no me molestaría.

—¿Familia completa? —Enarcó una ceja el pelirrojo, prestándole atención.

—Sí, con los hijos.

—¿Te gustaría que tuviéramos un hijo? —Preguntó, con la pluma entre sus manos sin ser capaz de seguir revisando.

Sai asintió sonriendo—. Podríamos intentarlo, aunque —dejo la pluma sobre las hojas de papel antes de tomar su mano—. Quisiera disfrutarte un poco más. De poder amarte y estar a tu lado y de poder hacer el amor sin el temor de que nos vean —rio un poco ante la idea.

Gaara sonrió antes de recargarse completamente contra el sillón y jalar a Sai para besarlo—. Te estoy fallando en lo último que has dicho —ambos habían sonreído entre otro beso que se había suscitado—. Los trámites de adopción son muy largos, así que sin importar que queramos tiempo para nosotros o no en verdad será un proceso tardado.

—Entonces ¿quieres que comencemos con los trámites? —se separó de él para prestarle mayor atención, antes de negar levemente—. Lo siento, me estoy precipitando un poco a esto —le sonrió antes de volver su vista a los pocos exámenes que faltaban por calificar.

—No, está bien, quería saber qué es lo que pensabas sobre los hijos. Aunque este no es el mejor de los momentos ni la situación para hablar sobre eso —sujetó su mano—. Hablaremos de esto con más calma otro día ¿sí? —Lo miro a los ojos, apretando la mano que sostenía entre sus dedos. Vio a su esposo sonreír y asentir antes de que ambos se dedicaran a terminar de evaluar todos esos exámenes.

Gaara miró a sus estudiantes marcharse, no podría sentirse más alegre, suspirando completamente aliviado de que el fin de semana tuviera inicio y eso sin mencionar que esa semana de aplicación de parciales había terminado para él, y Sai, a quien había estado arrastrando en ese caos que lo tenía sinceramente agotado. Quizá solo impartiera su materia a cuatro grupos pero aun así sobre llevar esa avasalladora semana de exámenes había resultado en algo completamente complicado seguía pensando que todo eso no era más que algo para lo que no se había preparado en su vida porque jamás entro en sus planes el impartir clases.  
Miró su reloj de pulsera, Sai se nuevo se había retrasado, tomó el maletín, mejor iría a esperar afuera ahora que no tenía exámenes por ordenar para permanecer en esa aula. Dio un par de pasos y Sai entró al salón regalándole una sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es tu excusa hoy? —Enarcó una ceja, mientras mantenía su mirada puesta en él.

—Estaba trabajando en mi cuadro, no había visto la hora, lo siento —le respondió con sinceridad, acercándose a él para abrazarlo—. ¿Hoy llevas más trabajo a casa?

—Ya hemos terminado —correspondió el abrazo, acercándose a susurrar a su oído—. Ya podemos seguir con lo que tú querías hace un par de días.

Sonrió, con ambas manos aferradas al cuerpo de su pareja—. Sabes, desde que te volviste profesor hay una fantasía que se me ocurre —besó sus labios.

Parpadeó un par de veces y miró la puerta cerrada a espaldas de su esposo. Estiró sus manos al pestillo y lo corrió—. Creo que no eres él único que alguna vez tuvo una fantasía similar —besó su cuello en el mismo gesto.

La fantasía de la que Sai le habla a Gaara era sin duda el poder hacerlo con él en la escuela y aprovechar de contar con el _bonus_ de que fuera con un maestro. Gaara rodo los ojos ante la idea tan poco ortodoxa, pero no se negó a ella porque le causaba cierto morbo el tener una oportunidad para hacer ese tipo de sexo al que accedían ambos con frecuencia. Y es que el expresar abiertamente sus fantasías los hacían más libres a variar el contenido y los lugares para realizarlo.  
Sai se había sentado sobre sus piernas, sintiendo ambos un ligero desequilibrio por la silla de ruedas hundió el asiento soltando ambos una pequeña risa que desquebrajó la tensión, y el deje de temor que significaba el lugar en el que estaban. Le sonrió acunando su rostro entre sus manos mientras acercaba sus labios a los suyos comenzando con completo goce de su calidez. Sintió las manos de Gaara colocarse a los costados de su cintura mientras ambos seguían rindiéndose a la suavidad de ese beso. Se resistió un poco cuando el pelirrojo lo obligó a separar sus labios para ahondar el beso, la sensación de la lengua contraria invadiendo dentro de su cavidad bucal le provocaba una sensación de verdadero éxtasis; las manos de su pareja tocaban su torso y espalda, con delicadeza casi impropia por el tacto de las manos ásperas, que a él le sabía suave.  
Gaara mordió el labio inferior de su esposo, si había algo que le encantaba era lo encantadores de sus labios, gruesos, carnosos y suaves; escuchó con el deleite el suave quejido mientras el labio contrario se deslizaba entre sus dientes por su propietario, que no tardo en volver a buscar la continuación de su beso. Sus manos salieron de dentro de la camisa, comenzando a tantear sobre el pantalón; bajó el cierre y rompió el beso para prestar mayor atención a sus acciones, tanteó la tela descubriendo la semi erección de su pareja.

—¿De verdad te provoca hacerlo conmigo aquí? —Murmuró cerca de su oído acariciando con sus manos el miembro del moreno.

—Sí —dio un ligero respingo, mientras acomodaba sus piernas y sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos.

Deslizó su mano por sobre el miembro en un movimiento firme, sus dedos iban un poco más abajo tanteando la piel del periné. Escuchaba los ligeros jadeos de Sai y dejó de ser solo complaciente con él, tratando de desabrochar su propio pantalón.  
El moreno aprovechó el gesto para ponerse de pie y deshacerse del pantalón y la ropa interior, no hacía falta su completa desnudes para seguir. Buscó apoyo con el escritorio dándole una, no intencionada pero buena, vista a su pareja en el momento que había estado tratando de quitarse la ropa. Miró a su marido en cuanto hubo dejado libre su erección, aunque no se hubiera desvestido en absoluto. Se colocó sobre él aferrando las manos a sus hombros, autopenetrándose.  
Gaara aferró su labio entre sus dientes mientras lo miraba hacer, llevó sus manos a sus caderas, mientras miraba la expresión de Sai.

—No te precipites de ese modo —se acercó a besar su cuello.

—Estaba ansioso —su cuerpo entero se sacudió por la sensación de los labios de Gaara sobre su piel.

—Puedo verlo —separó una de sus manos de su cintura acercándose a su entrepierna para seguir estimulándolo.

Sai comenzó a moverse apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros, comenzando a moverse, sentía los dedos de Gaara enterrarse en su cadera con sus movimientos, rozando su erección contra su abdomen, una y otra vez. Sentía los labios sobre su piel, la silla se deslizaba ligeramente hacia atrás y hacia el frente al son de los mismos y de la boca de su pareja salían los más deliciosos sonidos.  
El taheño llevó una de sus piernas hasta el escritorio mientras buscaba apoyo para mantener la silla en un solo lugar. Ambos contendiendo los sonidos que salían de sus labios para evitar dar un espectáculo a cualquiera de los que aún se encontraran el edificio. Gaara fue el primero en correrse dentro de Sai quien recargó su barbilla sobre la mata de cabellos rojizos, respirando agitado, la ropa de su pareja se sentía ligeramente incómoda bajo sus muslos, las manos de Gaara en ningún momento habían dejado de sujetar las caderas del moreno. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y estiró sus manos hacia su maletín, sacando un poco de papel que cargaba con él, para que pudieran limpiarse. Gaara acomodó su ropa interior y acomodó adecuadamente su pantalón mientras Sai terminaba por correrse en el papel después de masturbarse un poco.  
Gaara lo abrazo dejando un beso en su vientre antes de ponerse de pie para alcanzarse la ropa.

—No sé tú pero aun quiero hacerlo otra vez —levantó la mirada hacia él mientras lo veía vestirse.

—Será en casa —condicionó, subiendo sus calzoncillos.

—No me importaría hacerlo en la cochera —sonrió levemente sosteniendo el pantalón entre sus manos.

—A mí tampoco.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola.

Me reporto después de algo de tiempo, pero he aquí el capítulo. Tengo casi terminado el cuatro así que espero que la actualización sea un poco más rápido que ésta.  
Sin más los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

 ** _°oO°~ Capítulo 3.- Fantasía de una familia ~°Oo°_**

.

.

.

Gimió en el momento que lo hizo levantar una de sus piernas rozando con la rodilla la parte baja del escritorio. Levanto su mirada vidriosa a la puerta y las llaves aun colgando de ella, mientras aferraba sus dedos a la superficie lisa y limpia. Aferro su labio entre sus dientes con fuerza mientras el frío cuello de vidrio de un matraz de Erlenmeyer atrapaba la punta de su miembro.

—Sai... —jadeó cerrando los ojos—. Eso es… propiedad de la escuela.

Se había inclinado para musitarle al oído—. Prometo lavarlo y dejarlo en su lugar —concluyó mordiendo suavemente la piel que cubría el cartílago de su oreja de esa manera tan provocativa que sabía prendía a su pareja.

Se escuchó el chirrido por sus dedos aferrándose y deslizándose sobre la madera del escritorio—. Eso no quita que estés haciendo un uso indebido del él —en ese preciso instante no podía importarle menos el uso del material de laboratorio pero debía por lo menos dejarle claro a su pareja que no podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana tanto con él como con la propiedad de la universidad.

Aunque justo como había pensado ninguna de sus palabras serían suficiente para frenar a su pareja y como había afirmado, no podría importarle menos si ese toque hacia su cuerpo lo estaba volviendo loco, de esa manera en la que solo Sai lograba hacerlo. Entreabrió sus labios, dejando salir otro jadeo suave, cuando ahora era una superficie lisa y fría se adentraba dentro de su ano. Podría jurar que era uno de los tubos de ensaye. Otro chirrido se escuchó por sus dedos aferrándose con fuerza a la madera; encorvó la espalda y pudo sentir con claridad una pulsación en la punta de su miembro que ahora estaba totalmente dentro del cuello del matraz. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tragando saliva antes de entreabrir la boca de nueva cuenta.

—Maldición, hazlo ya —le suplicó con un tono amortiguado por el gemido que tenía atorado a la mitad de su garganta y que empujaba con verdadera desesperación por ser exclamado.

Sai se inclinó a la altura de su oreja para murmurar con esa voz ronca que hacía martillar con aún más intensidad la sangre en su pene—. Tranquilo lo haré en un segundo —volvió a pasar su lengua por su oreja.

Obedeció a la petición que le había hecho, retirando el tubo de ensaye, y colocando la punta de su miembro en su entrada. Se impulsó dentro de él con un movimiento rápido, penetrando su interior. La mano que estaba posterior a su rodilla para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio y la que sostenía el matraz, vibraron en un estremecimiento placentero que lo había recorrido al haber sido recibido. Esperó un momento antes de comenzar el movimiento de cadera que hacía a su pelvis golpear de la manera más justa a su pareja.  
Gaara cerró los ojos, dejó salir un par de gemidos roncos mientras se dejaba hacer. No entendía cómo es que había pasado de cumplir un simple favor de llevar algunas cajas de material nuevo al laboratorio a ser penetrado de esa manera por su marido en el cuarto del material del mismo. No, no tenía en ese momento ni razones o motivos para ponerse a pensar en el porqué de la situación, simplemente gozar de ese modo esa aparente fantasía que su marido le había susurrado al oído.

Después de haber terminado de ese sexo "alucinante" e improvisado, de cierta manera. Sai tenía entre sus manos un matraz de Erlenmeyer lleno del semen de su esposo, justo el cual se disponía a lavar en uno de los fregaderos. Gaara estaba a sus espaldas sentado en la silla con las piernas extendidas aun sin vestirse y no es por que tuviera intención de provocar a su pareja, pero aun sentía el orgasmo de manera superficial, su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez de manera más regulada. Cuando Sai hubo terminado, colocó de manera correcta el cinturón mientras el taheño seguía intentado insertar el botón en el ojal.

—Mañana es la parrillada —tomó un trozo de una toalla de papel para secar sus manos.

—Sí, lo sé —levantó la mirada ligeramente hacia él mientras colocaba de manera adecuada el cinturón.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a comprar las cosas de camino a casa? —Preguntó acercándose a él para besar de manera suave sus labios.

—Sí, mejor hacerlo de una vez —suspiró de manera suave tomando su mano y el maletín para salir de allí.

* * *

Gaara abrió la puerta después de escuchar el segundo timbre que llamaba a la puerta. Anunció a unos cuantos pasos de ella que estaba por atender, y al abrir fue atrapado en un amistoso abrazo por parte de su amigo Naruto.

—Gaara, hace mucho que no te veía ¿cuánto tiempo exactamente? Desde tu boda creo —El rubio palmeó la espalda de su amigo pelirrojo.

—Hola Naruto, y efectivamente, no nos vemos desde el día de mi boda —respondió con paciencia, casi similar a la que caracterizaba a su esposa.

—Gaara, buenas tardes —una mujer morena de piel blanca se inclinó ligeramente hacia el frente en señal de saludo mientras el bermejo seguía entre los brazos de la pareja de ella.

—Buenas tardes Hinata —le hubiera extendido su mano a ella pero la mujer cargaba a su hijo—. Adelante, están en su casa —el bermejo había encontrado un modo de escapar de los brazos de su amigo y se hizo un lado invitándolos a ambos al interior de su hogar

* * *

Sai miró con emoción al pequeño Boruto, era un párvulo bastante despierto, le agradaba la atención que prestaba a todo su alrededor. Acarició sus cabellos, levantando la vista a los padres orgullosos. Con pasos torpes recién aprendidos del pequeño rubio ojizarco había vuelto a los brazos de su madre, aunque Naruto estuviera extendiendo sus manos hacia él. Sai miraba impresionado, analizando el comportamiento del niño por la preferencia hacia Hinata que a él. Naruto había suspirado cansino, yendo a donde Gaara para ayudarle a encender el carbón en la parrilla, mientras todos permanecían en la sala de la casa.  
El día que ellos habían previsto para realizar la parrillada, por simple gusto, invitando a sus amigos se había llegado. Aunque los únicos que habían llegado hasta ese momento eran el matrimonio Uzumaki y el Uchiha. Sai y Gaara no tenían una relación muy íntima con Uchiha Sasuke y su reciente esposa, Uchiha Karin, pero era muy buen amigo de Naruto, por no decir el mejor, y no por eso iban a dejarlo fuera de esa reunión.  
Sai llevaba rato prestando atención a la pequeña Sarada en brazos de la mujer pelirroja. No acostumbraba hacer halagos que fueran sinceros a una fémina, pero ella se había ganado ese "que guapa mujer" cuando fue a la puerta a recibirlos. Así mismo él había recibido una mirada desdeñosa por parte de Sasuke, por el sonrojo de su mujer. Algo que le parecía incomprensible, si él sabía que estaba casado con Gaara por lo tanto, no sentía absoluto sentimiento romántico por una mujer y menos una casada como lo era la pelirroja.

—Sai, ¿van a preparar alguna ensalada? —Hinata trataba de dejar a Boruto en sus piernas pero el niño estaba afanado en bajar y seguir caminando.

—Ah, sí, es cierto —se levantó de su lugar para ir hacia la cocina, siendo seguido por la mujer que cargaba al pequeño.

—¿Les puedo ayudar? —La mujer pelirroja fue con ellos entregando a la niña a su padre que la recibió sin oponerse.

—Claro —el moreno sonrió, caminando hacia el refrigerador.

Gaara estaba junto a Naruto en el patio trasero, habían logrado encender el fuego simplemente esperaban a que la parrilla estuviera bien caliente para comenzar a asar la carne y algunas brochetas de pollo. El bermejo miró a su pareja, caminar hacia la cocina seguido de las mujeres, supuso que querrían preparar algún acompañamiento. Suspiró luego de ver a Boruto de pie en la puerta con un poco de suerte el pillo habría escapado de los brazos de su madre. Tenía ambas manos aferradas a la puerta corrediza elevando un pie hacia el suelo que estaría a no más de diez centímetros por el escalón. Sonrió enternecido por el gesto llevando su mirada hacia Naruto, quien caminó dispuesto a ir por él para tomarlo entre sus brazos y evitar alguna caída con un golpe como consecuencia.  
Sai se había salido de su campo de visión y tampoco alcanzaba a ver mucho hacia la sala, pero quien estaba allí, suponía era Sasuke. Cuando su rubio amigo hubo regresado hasta donde él con su hijo entre sus brazos intentó hacer alguna conversación.

—¿Hace cuánto que el Uchiha se casó con tu prima? —El taheño tomó un trozo de cebolla de la mesa a un costado suyo.

—Hace un par de semanas, cuando Sai y tú se fueron de vacaciones a México —el rubio jugó con las manos del pequeño.

—Creí que le guardaría más luto a la madre de su hija —Deslizó la cebolla por toda la parrilla escuchando el crujir al calor.

—Él solo estaba comprometido con ella por su embarazo. Arregló las cosas con Karin, le costó un poco que ella cediera, pero creo que más que haberla reconquistado, fue la niña quién se ganó el ser la razón de que ella decidiera comprometerse e incluso casarse con él —resolvió, mirando con dirección a la puerta, solo un momento antes de volver la vista al bermejo.

—No sabía que tan complicado era el asunto del Uchiha —miró la parrilla el carbón ardiente bajo ella—. Pero si ahora está con la mujer que está seguro ama, entonces bien por él. De cualquier forma tiene una hija y ella podría ser la mujer más importante...

—Ella es la mujer más importante en mi vida —interrumpió el azabache alcanzándolos —. Pero tener una compañera de vida lo es también —Sasuke se les había sumado en la terraza, acomodando el vestido rojo de su niña que miraba a todos lados con curiosidad.

—Lamento si nos hemos inmiscuido en tu vida Uchiha —Gaara camino hacia la entrada de la casa, escuchando un "no es importante de cualquier modo" de Sasuke, a sus espaldas.

Pasó hacia la cocina antes de escuchar el timbre. Karin levantó la bandeja con la carne haciéndole saber que ella la llevaría con Naruto y Sasuke mientras él atendía. Dio vuelta a sus pasos para ir con dirección a la puerta principal y encontrar a los invitados. Al abrir la puerta saludó a la pareja recién llegada. Extendió su mano en modo de saludo al castaño de ojos color perla, que le regresó el gesto del mismo modo apretando su mano. En cuanto su mano se vio libre pasó a extenderla a la mujer castaña que lo acompañaba.

—Me alegra que hayan podido venir —comentó a penas se hubiese hecho a un lado para permitirles pasar.

—Realmente tenía ganas de verlos —respondió sonriente la mujer, siendo la primera en pasar por cortesía de su prometido que asentía a sus palabras entusiastas.

—Hace algo de tiempo que no hacíamos una reunión —agregó Gaara mientras se acercaba a cerrar la puerta, poco antes de ver cruzar por el portón al último invitado de esa reunión.

—¡Gaara! —Lanzó un grito el lleno de euforia, el hombre que sostenía la mano de un pequeño niño de cabellos negros con un corte simétrico y con un par de cejas amplias y pobladas, idénticas a las de él.

—Nas, tardes —respondió el niño levantando una mano con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba todos sus blancos dientes.

—Buenas tardes —sonrió levemente el taheño extendiendo una mano antes de ser atraído hacia un abrazo efusivo del cual escapó apenas tuvo la primera oportunidad. Se colocó en cuclillas y extendió su mano al niño que se colgó de su cuello en una muestra tan entusiasta, como su padre que rio alegre al ver la reacción de su pequeño.

Gaara tenía un singular aprecio por Rock Lee y su hijo Metal Lee. El permitir esas muestras de afecto tan directas como con Naruto por su personalidad tan elocuente era una muestra de ello. El taheño cargaba con cierta culpa hacia el moreno por una pelea en la cual le había roto una pierna y un brazo y casi lo dejaba paralítico.  
Cuando estuvo en secundaria había tendido a formarse una reputación, al ser campeón y líder en el equipo de lucha grecorromana de su escuela. Era muy temido tanto en la propia como en las escuelas ajenas por su comportamiento violento con una sed de victoria, que lo había mantenido invicto desde el primer momento que cruzó la puerta del gimnasio para inscribirse al equipo. Recordaba las burlas que había recibido de los miembros más antiguos por su engañosa estatura baja y aparente escuálido cuerpo, pero una sonrisa se colaba entre sus labios al recordar como los había derrotado a todos sin perder una mínima pizca de su porte sereno al hacerlo.  
Rock Lee se había enfrentado a él, en un campeonato interestatal, pero estuvo cerca de romperle la columna vertebral aún y cuando él mismo había barrido el piso del gimnasio con Lee dejándole una fractura en el antebrazo y pierna izquierdos. Amaba la lucha y la pelea en un nivel desmesurado y aquella vez se había excedido a tal límite que lo habían expulsado y vetado del campeonato y equipo de lucha. Un par de años más tarde conoció a Naruto en la preparatoria lo había hecho su amigo y se había vuelto a saber de Lee por misma intervención del rubio Uzumaki. Fue entonces cuando pudo disculparse formalmente con él y habían comenzado una amistad. Y más allá del sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo golpeaba con frecuencia, muy recientemente sentía una admiración hacia él, que surgió desde el momento en que había perdido a su mujer cuando dio a luz a su hijo. Él, era un excelente padre soltero, puesto que Metal Lee, pese a sus cortos tres años, podría gritar abiertamente ser completamente feliz al lado de su padre y no sentir tanto la ausencia de esa importante figura femenina que sería su madre.  
Suponía que esa admiración hacia Rock Lee no sólo era de su parte, sino también de todas las personas que lo rodeaban.

Separó los pequeños brazos que lo rodeaban y se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar—. Adelante, todos están en el jardín.

—¿Listo para mostrarles a todos lo viva y ardiente que está nuestra llama de la juventud? —Preguntó Lee cargando al niño, el cuál levantó un puño en alto mientras gritaba fuerte un "¡sí!"

Gaara negó levemente un par de veces con una sonrisa suave en sus labios, mientras miraba a ese par tan singular ir hasta donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos y escuchar los gritos eufóricos y las risas de los presentes, por alguna muestra de ese ánimo tan contagioso que poseía Lee. Corrió el pestillo de la puerta de su hogar y caminó hacia fuera junto a los demás, siendo interceptado por su esposo que le tendió, con una sonrisa tan propia de él, un vaso con té helado. Sai sabía perfectamente la postura de Gaara hacia el alcohol, así que simplemente sonrió en cuando él no dudó en aceptar la bebida fría.  
Miró a Naruto junto a Sasuke cerca de la parrilla encargándose de la carne y las brochetas sosteniendo cada uno una botella de cerveza también, Lee junto a Neji hablando con toda seguridad sobre las maravillas de ser padre. Y así mismo, Tenten junto Karin y Hinata. Aquella era la primera reunión en tres años donde todos estaban presentes. La última se había dado unas semanas después de la boda de Sai y Gaara. Para todos, la vida era ajetreada por el trabajo, los hijos el hogar y había vuelto complicado el poder estar todos juntos en un plan tranquilo para pasar un buen rato con un jocoso ambiente familiar. Así que ese pequeño suspiro de la vida diaria era agradable para todos y cada uno de ellos.

Cuando la comida estuvo, los presentes se dispusieron en una mesa larga y amplia, que entre todos los hombres habían colocado, uniendo un par de mesas plegables. Sai no podía apartar su mirada de todos los niños que seguían en brazos o de sus padres, manteniendo ese sentimiento de añoranza.

—Nosotros... —Tenten sujetó la mano de su prometido—. Estamos embarazados —sonrió recibiendo el gesto de vuelta de su pareja mientras comenzaban las felicitaciones—. Sé que quizá no sea el momento, pero tenía ganas de contarles, y compartir la dicha con ustedes.

Sai y Gaara habían escuchado con atención las palabras que venían de un lado a otro, hacia la sorpresiva noticia de sus amigos, que no por eso dejaba de ser una muy buena. Sai dio un trago al vaso con té helado en sus manos, antes de dejar salir algo que llevaba un buen rato en la punta de la lengua—. ¿Cómo es? —Preguntó curioso, rompiendo la plática que había surgido atrayendo todas las miradas a él.

—¿Qué cosa, Sai? —Había sido Hinata quien respondió a su pregunta, un poco más anticipada a los demás, que estuvieron por plantearla también.

—Ser padres, ¿cómo es? —Repitió su pregunta mientras Gaara lo miraba de reojo, con la boca llena.

—Es genial, de veras —Naruto, le regaló una sonrisa.

—Un hijo es también una gran responsabilidad, y requiere una completa atención —respondió Karin, mirando a Sarada, sostener su biberón, sentada sobre las piernas de su padre.

—Le entregas tu completa llama de la juventud, pero también es algo que no te molesta, porque los amas —Lee llevó una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

Gaara escucho con atención las palabras de sus amigos, antes de limpiar la poca salsa agridulce, que se había adherido a sus mejillas, al comer las costillas que cerdo que estaban sobre su plato—. Nosotros también hemos estado pensando. Que a pesar de haber comenzado los trámites de adopción desde hace ya tres años, quizá es momento de buscar nuevas opciones para tener un hijo propio.

—Es bueno seguir manteniendo la esperanza Gaara, de veras —Apoyó Naruto, sonriendo alegre.

—Claro que lo está, podría incluso sugerirles alguna clínica que les pueda proporcionar óvulos para que tengan un hijo —Karin apoyo la moción de Naruto mientras su pareja asentía a sus palabras.

—Conozco a una mujer que antes ha rentado su vientre. Supongo que dado el caso ella podría ayudarles —Neji, tomó la palabra levantando una botella de cerveza antes de darle un trago.

Sai tomó la mano de su pareja—. Gracias a todos por su apoyo. Aunque Gaara y yo hemos hablado sobre ir, no a una clínica, sino a un laboratorio genético —concluyó, mirando a Karin, quien había hecho la sugerencia.

—¿Laboratorio genético? —Lee miró confundido a la pareja de hombres.

—Sí, ellos pueden crear un óvulo derivado de una célula de alguno de nosotros y que sea fecundado en una caja de Petri —resumió el taheño.

—Vaya, entonces suena muy bien —Tenten sonrió hacia ellos—. Sería de ustedes dos.

—Pero sí necesitaremos a una mujer que pueda rentar su vientre —Sai miró al castaño que antes había mencionado a una mujer.

—Aunque creo que quien la conoce bien es su cuñado Shikamaru —bajó la botella luego de haber dado otro trago—. Solo pregúntale por Ino Yamanaka, creo que fue compañera y amiga suya en la universidad.

—Oh, creo recordarla —Hinata miró a su primo—. Es la mujer que tiene una florería en el centro, ¿verdad?

—Me parece que es así —hizo un movimiento con la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

—Es cierto, en verdad es ella una buena mujer que puede ayudarlos a tener a su hijo —la mujer de ojos perla miró a la pareja—. Kiba y Shino, unos excompañeros de la universidad, míos, hablaron con ella para que pudiera rentarles su vientre y ella tuvo mucha accesibilidad para hacerlo, nunca tuvieron problemas de ningún tipo, además de que ella es una persona muy agradable.

—¿Hablaste con ella en alguna ocasión? —Gaara enarcó una ceja, le comenzaba a interesar conocer más de ella, quizá pudiese ser la candidata idónea.

La morena negó—. Lo único que sé de ella es sobre su florería, pero creo que toda la familia Yamanaka es una estirpe de floristas, algunos reconocidos y los datos extras que tengo de ella son por las ocasiones en las que Kiba y Shino me platicaron sobre el seguimiento que le daban a su embarazo.  
Creo que después de que llegó a término dieron paso a las firmas legales y pagaron tanto por el servicio a ella como los gastos clínicos. Solo sé que si es poco exigente con el hospital, pues pide atención de particulares —Llevó una mano a su boca—. Lo siento, hablé demasiado ¿verdad? —Miró a su alrededor, parecían todos haber estado siguiendo la conversación de Hinata, y francamente era extraño que tuviera un arranque verbal como su esposo que colocó su mano sobre su hombro regalándole una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, gracias por la información, Hinata —Sai se ganó la atención de la mujer, que asintió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

La cena continuó dándose, y la plática de nuevo comenzó a surgir entre ellos de manera espontánea centrada ahora en el tema de los hijos. La manera en la que todos daban su punto de vista sobre la paternidad era completamente interesante, desde el punto de vista de Sai. Todos parecían de cierto modo tener quejas trascendentales, que posteriormente arreglaban con la manera en la que su hijo hacia cierta cosa de modo que los enorgullecía enormemente. Gaara por su lado, sentía una conversación si bien interesante, también era relativamente similar a lo que solía platicar su hermana sobre su hijo, aunque claro, le daba la impresión que Shikadai era un poco más perezoso, aunque con sentidos de percepción tan agudos como su padre Shikamaru, o bueno, es lo que ella solía decirle.  
Hubo, risas en algunos momentos en los que Hinata y Karin se atrevieron a contar alguna particularidad de Naruto y Sasuke al estar con sus hijos, también se comentaron sobre ciertos malestares físicos con el embarazo y algunas maneras de remediarlos, para que Tenten los tuviera en cuenta. Hinata como madre que había pasado por la etapa y Karin como enfermera con los conocimientos clínicos sobre ello. Lee también aportó de manera tan entusiasta pero con un deje de tristeza consejos a Neji para que pudiera ayudarla y cómo hacerlo.

Sai en ese momento pensó sólo una décima de segundo, que de verdad le hubiera gustado que Gaara o él hubiese podido tener un hijo de esa manera experimentar la paternidad desde su etapa inicial, pero con esa limitación física de no tener las posibilidades fisiológicas ni biológicas para dar pie a ello, solo descartó la idea de la misma manera en la que había llegado a él.

* * *

Bueno, he ahí el capítulo, el en próximo se planteará una problemática para este hermoso matrimonio. Tendrán ambos que enfrentarse al intento de seducción que no va a pasar desapercibido por lo menos para uno de ellos.  
Quiero dejar un agradecimiento especial a Xzero Kill, gracias por el apoyo aquí en FanFiction que es donde generalmente siento que anda medio floja la cosa en cuestión de lectores y de reviews, y debo decir que me parecen alentadoras tus palabras y el apoyo a esta singular pareja. Recién me estoy adaptando de igual modo a la plataforma de Wattpad, pero aún no mudo este fic hacia allá. Espero hacerlo entre los próximos días, mi seudónimo es el mismo en cada una de mis cuentas, por si es que se les hace un poco más sencilla y/o más práctica una que otra.

Un agradecimiento más a todas esas hermosas personitas que me dejan review, de verdad me hacen sentir feliz.

Sin más que escribir. ~Natsuki~


	4. Chapter 4

Entiendo que prometí traerlo antes, pero entre una cosa y otra, demoré. Por cierto ¿han notado que mis actualizaciones son mensuales? Yo lo acabo de notar hace poco…  
En fin les dejo seguir con la lectura.  
P.D. hasta abajo explicaré la razón por la cual hay nuevo resumen y nombre.

* * *

 _ **°oO°~ Capítulo 4.- Fantasía de una mujer enamorada ~°Oo°**_

.

.

.

Mordió ligeramente su labio, no por la incomodidad y la sensación de extrañeza que le causaba la niña mientras tomaba su comida, no; de cierto modo comenzaba a sentirse con familiaridad con la pequeña Garuda. Quién la hacía sentir un sentimiento extraño en estómago, junto al latir acelerado de su corazón era uno de los padres de esa niña, quien justo estaba a su lado mientras ella tomaba con calma el alimento.  
La verdadera razón por la que estaba cumpliendo ese trabajo como nodriza, era el sentimiento hacia ese hombre; la ternura y consideración que tomo hacia ella durante su embarazo; haciéndola desarrollar un sentimiento de apego hacia la niña mientras aún la cargaba en su vientre, como si en un punto de su embarazo ella hubiese creído que esa bebé fuera de ambos. Pero la llana apariencia de la pequeña al nacer dejaba totalmente fuera cualquier parentesco con ella, con su vibrante cabello marrón cobrizo violeta oscuro, y esos ojos de un azul brillante y oscuro, era totalmente la imagen de los padres de Gaara, el otro progenitor de esa criatura.  
Ella era testigo del profundo amor con el que ambos se miraban y miraban a la niña, y la hizo envidiarlos, porque por un momento le hubiera gustado que el hombre sentado a su lado fuese su pareja y la bebé que sostenía en sus brazos, fuera su hija.

—Ino, ¿cómo sabes cuando ella está satisfecha o ha sido suficiente? —le llamó el moreno atrayendo la atención de la mujer rubia, rompiendo ese pensamiento tan profundo en el que ella se había sumido.

La ojizarco levantó la mirada de la recién nacida hacia el hombre. Las primeras dos veces que había estado presente en el momento que ella, amamantaba a la niña le había parecido que su mirada podría ser por morbo. Se había dado una esperanza tan fugaz, al creer haber despertado un sentimiento de duda en su corazón; que él estaba allí descubriendo el amor hacia ella; que la miraba como una mujer. Pero no había sido así, cuando había analizado su mirada la segunda vez, había concluido en que no era morbo sino curiosidad, una sana curiosidad nata de aprender absolutamente todo lo relacionado a su pequeña hija. Se había sentido decepcionada, abrumada por no tener una belleza cautivadora con la capacidad de sujetar a ese hombre para poder hacerlo dudar de su sexualidad.

—Ella lo sabe, suelta el pezón cuando se siente satisfecha —respondió a su duda con calma, tomando una toalla húmeda para recoger los restos de leche que se escurrían por los pequeños labios de Garuda. Sabía que cuando hablaba con Sai siempre debía ser directa, dar al grano sin rodeos; ya que por alguna extraña razón el hombre era algo despistado con las explicaciones que requerían comparaciones con alguna otra cosa o hacer señas.

—La he visto pasarla de un pecho a otro ¿cuál es la razón? —Volvió a interrogar, sin premeditar sus palabras, simplemente con el interés de obtener la razón del porqué.

—Es porque mis pechos se vacían, y tengo que cambiarla al que esté más lleno y pueda seguir comiendo —trató de explicar.

—Usted parece estar muy a gusto con la niña, incluso Garuda, parece estarlo con usted —le regaló una sencilla sonrisa, y ella bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña que estaba desprendiéndose, por lo visto satisfecha—. ¿Cree que sea como dicen los libros? Por el latido de su corazón.

Ino acomodó su sostén y la blusa; antes de limpiar los labios de la niña—. He leído también sobre eso. A mi entendimiento, ella ha permanecido dentro de mí nueve meses, guiada al principio por el latido de mi corazón y meses más tarde la voz y los ruidos del exterior, pero lo más cercano a ella siempre será ese latido —llevó un mano libre a su pecho dando énfasis a sus palabras.

—Así es. Quizá sea esa la razón por la que ella está tan cómoda entre sus brazos —mantuvo la mirada fija, en ella mientras le acomodaba las ropas con cuidado, aunque la pequeña por su lado cerraba los ojos. La mujer rubia le tendió la niña al moreno que no sabía a qué venía ese intercambio.

—Debes hacerla eructar —explicó, mientras se acercaba a él para ayudarlo a acomodar la niña sobre su hombro. Tomó la mano del moreno entre las suyas, guiándolo a dar palmadas suaves, sobre la espalda de la pelirroja—. No tengas miedo de lastimarla, no será así —explicó con calma, soltando sus manos para dejarlo hacer por sí mismo.

Sai miraba a la mujer continuando con el golpeteo antes de escuchar el sonido algo fuerte de los labios de la pequeña al dejar salir todo ese aire en un eructo—. ¿Debo detenerme ahora? —Levantó la mirada de la delicada cabellera rojiza de su hija hacia la mujer.

Ino negó con la cabeza—. A veces es bueno seguir dando palmaditas para sacar todos esos gases, aunque ese último sí que sonó muy alto —extendió sus dedos hacia la niña, tocando la pequeña maraña granate que eran sus cabellos. Levantó la mirada topándose con el par de oscuras orbes, Entreabrió los labios un momento, saboreando del intercambio de miradas.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Gaara, caminando hacia la sala con el maletín entre sus manos. Aunque su saludo había sido dirigido no por cortesía sino más bien para hacerle saber de su presencia a la rubia.

—Buenas tardes, Gaara — saludó la mujer apartando su mano de la niña y agachando la mirada como sumisa.

Pero no era sumisión, era vergüenza. Vergüenza por saberse como una mujer que quería meterse en medio de un matrimonio, por desear a uno de los novios; vergüenza de tener un sentimiento, tan ferviente y latente; pero sobretodo sentía vergüenza de saber que a pesar de sus intenciones no podría ni en mil años lograr que él la mirara con otros ojos que no fueran sólo de agradecimiento. Por lo tanto no le quedaba más que agachar la cabeza, esperando que sus gestos de obvio interés hacia el moreno, fueran de un nulo entendimiento para el bermejo.

—Gaara, adivina, hoy pude ayudar a Ino con Garuda a darle de comer —le comentó con una sonrisa, de verdad entusiasmado y feliz por el acontecimiento. Miró a su pareja enarcar una ceja y decidió agregar—: bueno, no tal cual, le ayudé a que pudiera eructar —mantuvo su sonrisa, por su gran logro.

Gaara le encantaba escuchar lo que Sai tuviera que decirle con referencia a su hija. Y es que su esposo parecía un niño pequeño que hace un dibujo y se siente tremendamente orgulloso del resultado, y claro él por consiguiente también se sentía lleno de felicidad cuando le comentaba con esa expresión llena de alegría—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Pudiste hacerlo bien? —Le picó, con una sonrisa, que inevitablemente se instalaba en sus labios.

Ino se removió incómoda en su lugar, sabía que ella estaba de más. Se puso de pie, su deber había concluido, por lo menos ese día en particular—. Si me permiten, debo volver a mi tienda. Fue una tarde agradable, gracias —anuncio como despedida, usualmente siempre justificando el hecho se tener que volver a su floristería, y es que era la mejor excusa y sobre todo la más creíble cuando se trataba de zafar de una situación incómoda en la cual era ignorada o sabiéndose no bienvenida, en éste caso por el bermejo.

—¿Tiene que irse ya? —Preguntó el moreno mirando hacia donde ella se encontraba de pie, notando un asentimiento en silencio de su parte como respuesta a su interrogante—. Me gustaría que algún día pudiera quedarse a comer con nosotros —agregó aunque la mujer negaba levantando una mano hacia la invitación hecha.

Gaara frunció levemente el entrecejo, jamás negaría el completo aprecio que sentía hacia Ino, pero notaba las miradas malintencionadas para con su pareja, necesitaba ser estúpido, o crédulo, como en el caso de su marido, como para no notar el brillo de anhelo que ella tenía en su mirada siempre para Sai.  
Por su trabajo nunca pudo ver de cerca como poco a poco se daba la evolución del embarazo, y Sai como siempre estaba en casa, por sus pinturas y para hacerse cargo de algunas tareas pendientes de ella, era quien contaba con mayor libertad para estar junto a ella; tanto como un apoyo moral como por el gusto propio y la absoluta devoción por su hija. Lo entendió en su momento, jamás le prohibió estar con ella, pero ahora no veía el motivo de su presencia junto a su hija y su esposo. Esperaba que con el parto y el último pago por el servicio fuera más que suficiente para que saliera de sus vidas, y es que no era sólo eso, sino que desde ya debía cortar el lazo con la niña, que al final de cuentas no le correspondía nada de ella.  
Aunque siempre reiteraba que por mucho desagrado que sintiera por ese interés que tenía Ino hacia su esposo, de ahí en adelante, seguía con una completa admiración por su ayuda, o servicio, mejor dicho.

—Te agradezco mucho la invitación, Sai. Quizá en algún otro momento los pueda acompañar; pero hoy no es ese día —miró de manera discreta y disimulada al pelirrojo que aflojaba su corbata, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. No tenía deseos de seguir importunando y turbando en su vida, pero solo volver la vista hacia el moreno, ese hombre le quitaba todo sentido común y le hacía nacer el impertérrito y ferviente deseo de arrebatarlo de su lugar.

—Entonces esperaremos a que ese día llegue, ¿verdad, Gaara? —Sonrió a la rubia antes de pasar la vista a su esposo.

—Así es —respondió sin mucho interés, dejando la corbata deshecha sobre el sillón.

—Gracias —respondió en voz baja—. Me retiro ya —anunció apretando la agarradera de su bolso dando un par de pasos. Ansiaba tanto y se ponía a fantasear que en un momento o algún día, Sai se levantaría de su asiento y sujetaría su mano pidiéndole que no se marchara de allí, que no se marchara de su vida.  
Pero eso era solo una fantasía en su mente que de ante mano estaba claro no ocurría, no mientras estuviera allí Gaara, el gran amor de ese hombre que tanto quería. Se retiró de manera lenta, sabiendo bien el camino fuera de esa casa, sin mirar a sus espaldas.

Sai sonrió, acomodando con cuidado a su pequeña entre sus brazos, ella parecía haberse quedado dormida, la miró con ternura, escudriñando las facciones al estar de ese modo. Gaara se mofaba en algunas ocasiones diciendo que él era la madre, y de cierto modo y biológicamente hablando aquello era un hecho. Una de las células de Sai se había convertido en un óvulo, y ambos lo sabían. Para ser francos nunca hubo problema para hacer esa elección, casi dejándola a la suerte, porque seguía importándoles muy poco el rol que fuesen a desempeñar. Pero al final fue Sai quien se animó a levantarse y decir que él quería dar esa parte de sí para que fungiera de ese modo. Y Garuda era el resultado de esa decisión.  
Si era sincero le sorprendía en algunas ocasiones el parecido tan singular hacia sus suegros, no podría predecir qué sería de su personalidad a futuro, pero le abrumaba un poco la idea que tuviera un carácter fuerte como Rasa, y es que parecía que en esa familia todos eran así, sin embargo tenía la vaga esperanza de que Garuda sacara más que solo los ojos de su abuela Karura. No era que le desagradara el temperamento de la familia Sabaku no, pero prefería ver a una niña alegre y juguetona; y se figuraba a una pequeña muy seria y tranquila si tomaba parte ese carácter de su abuelo.

—Le vas a robar el alma —le dijo Gaara, ya relajado y menos tenso al ya haberse retirado esa mujer de su hogar.

—¿Robar el alma? —Levantó la mirada de su pequeña en dirección a su esposo.

—Es lo que mi madre le decía a Temari cuando miraba a Shikadai dormir, durante mucho tiempo —se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, dios, no quiero hacer eso —su mirada se tornó de preocupación.

—Tranquilo, es solo un dicho popular, no creo que sea verdad. Solo es para que no la veas tanto —sonrió, recargado en el sillón frente a él.

—Oh, me había preocupado —volvió la vista a su hija acomodando el mameluco.

—¿Hiciste la comida? —Cerró los ojos, mientras esperaba la respuesta a su interrogante.

—Sí, Ino me ayudó a terminar de prepararla —con la niña cómoda entre sus brazos, volvió la vista a su pareja.

Gaara volvió a arrugar el ceño—. ¿Tu la llamaste o vino por sí sola? —Sabía que tenía que atender ese problema de la constante intrusión de la mujer, en sus vidas. Pero no quería sonar tan drástico con su decisión o hacer que Sai se sintiera presionado a dejar de lado esa "amistad", que estaba seguro él buscaba.

—Creo que un poco de ambas. Salí a buscar algunas cosas que pensé necesarias para Garuda y bueno, pasé por su floristería, hablamos un poco y la invité a venir —resolvió con simpleza—. ¿Quiéres comer ahora? Para dejar a Garuda dormir en su habitación y acompañarte a comer —Enarcó una ceja, mirando hacia él.

—Sí me haces el favor —se levantó de su lugar acomodando las mangas de la camisa—. O ¿sabes qué? Yo la llevaré, quiero pasar un poco de tiempo con ella, además aprovecharé para cambiarme —se acercó a él extendiendo sus manos para recibir a la niña.

Sai sonrió acercándose a él, para dejarla con cuidado y delicadeza entre sus brazos. Aunque el intercambio estaba hecho fue incapaz de soltarlo. Llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de su pareja y se inclinó para rozar sus labios, cuidando de no aplastar a su hija en ese mismo intento de un beso.

Sus manos volvieron a bajar, colocando una sobre la cabecita granate—. Aún no puedo creer que seamos una familia —susurró cerrando los ojos, con su frente tocando la contraria.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —Gaara abrió los ojos mirando hacia su hija que seguía impávida.

—Pondré la mesa, y preparé su biberón sólo por si acaso —anunció, apartándose de su lado para caminar en dirección a la cocina.

Se quedó allí con su hija entre sus brazos, miró hacia ella, le agradaba la sensación cálida que se instalaba en él, provocada por tenerla sólo de ese modo. Comprendió su camino en dirección a la planta alta, acunado y meciendo a penas un poco para evitar que se despertara.  
Al llegar a su destino abrió una de las puertas pintada de un tono rosa pastel. No le agradaba del todo la tonalidad, pero Sai estaba convencido en que ese color era el más adecuado y no quiso llevarle la contraria. El interior de la recamara era de un pulcro color blanco, con algunas flores que figuraban un campo extenso en el papel tapiz que rodeaba por completo en la línea recta la parte más baja de la pared.  
Se inclinó depositando dentro de la cuna con cuidado a la niña, cubriéndola con una delgada pero mullida sábana. Dentro de la cuna no había más que la acolchada línea de seguridad, que figuraba en caso de que rodara aunque por su edad actual —de solo un par de semanas de nacida—, dudaba de su uso pero no lo descartaba dentro de uno o dos meses. Recargó sus manos en el barandal de la cuna, viendo los movimientos de los labios de su hija, entre sueños.

—Garuda, quiero que seas la única mujer con la que "mamá" tenga contacto. No soy misógino, pero realmente quisiera que dejara de ver a Ino. Ella no debe seguir frecuentándolos.  
Sé que gracias a ella estás aquí y yo estoy muy agradecido por eso, pero sabes, yo amo a Sai, no voy a dejarlo ir con la primera que intente arrebatarlo de mi lado —miró hacia su pequeña, dejando ir un suspiro—. Ni a ti ni a él. Sé que suena posesivo, pero es que ustedes son míos, son mí familia. No voy a permitir que una mujer se ponga en medio de nosotros —aferró sus dedos a la baranda de madera color chocolate de la cuna—. Cuento contigo para que también cuides de él, para que seas la primera es decir que es tuyo, y que eres y serás la única mujer en su corazón, ¿de acuerdo? —Estiró sus dedos acariciando con la yema de ellos una de las mejillas de alabastro que ella poseía, notando la curva que se instalaba entre sus pequeños labios rosados.

Terminado su petición hacia la durmiente. Salió con cuidado de no hacer ruido, no sin antes detenerse en el marco, mirando el interior. Dentro de la recamara, habían muy pocas cosas decorativas o vistosas, sólo lo necesario. Sai había estado leyendo durante todo ese tiempo, todo tipo de libros sobre bebés, desde el entorno favorable, cuidados, el desarrollo, incluso libros de pediatría clínica. Él y apenas le había podido seguir el ritmo con la documentación, solo que por su parte pedía consejos a su hermana y a su madre. Ambas teniendo la experiencia como madres las suponía como mejor fuente de aprendizaje. Cerró la puerta, lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era cambiarse para alcanzar a Sai en la cocina y comer.

Sí había contado de manera correcta Garuda, tenía exactamente noventa días de nacida. En ningún momento de esos setenta y cinco días había de dejado de frecuentar a Ino. Había entendido la incomodidad de Gaara con respecto a la mujer aquella tarde que la llevó a la pelirroja a recostar. Supuso que el taheño había pasado por alto el radio encendido que le alertaría cualquier ruido en la habitación, y él había escuchado todo ese monólogo cuando estaba sirviendo la cena. Sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto, ya que de por si creía que no debía haber escuchado nada de aquello, aunque si podía decir que le había enternecido esa confesión franca hacia su hija. Si él seguía viendo a Ino era porque la mujer le resultaba agradable, además él quería que su hija consumiera de manera correcta todos y cada uno de los nutrientes esenciales para tener una dieta completamente adecuada a su edad, sin ir por fórmulas sintéticas que prometían cumplir con cada una de las necesidades más básicas de una recién nacida.

Se sentía y se escudaba en la razón de ser un padre que buscaba lo mejor para su hija y eso Gaara lo comprendía. Aunque seguía ignorando completamente el hecho de que Ino miraba a su persona con interés fuera de lo amistoso, y eso era lo que enfadaba al taheño. Aunque no se lo comentaba al moreno, para no quitarle la fantasiosa idea de tener una buena amistad.  
Pero esos casi tres meses habían hecho que el granate perdiera poco a poco la paciencia hacia la rubia, aunque no quería parecer desesperado ni forzar tanto hecho de hacerla a un lado de una buena vez.

Gaara agradecía enormemente que el semestre corto estuviera por finalizar y de ese modo pudiera ahora vigilar más de cerca el comportamiento de la mujer. Mientras tanto, solo podía ver la fila enorme de exámenes que estaban por caer sobre él, con la suma de dos nuevos grupos a su lista de clases impartidas. Así mismo vendrían los desvelos pero todo sería recompensado con las vacaciones del personal docente.

Suspiró, tomando una de las carpetas manila que con el nombre y número de grupo, sacando los exámenes. Una de las ventajas yacía en la reducción del grupo al ser de los más veteranos de la facultad. Pasó uno a uno por los asientos, dejando el examen bocabajo, ignorando la intranquilidad de sus estudiantes mientras el caminaba con parsimonia hasta entregar el último. Había seguido su camino para regresar a su escritorio, dando las indicaciones mientras tanto. Cuando se hubo sentado todos allí sabían que lo que venía a continuación era dar la vuelta al examen y comenzar a responder la evaluación dada.  
Gaara se cruzó de brazos recargando completamente su espalda contra el respaldo de su silla mientras se dedicaba a escudriñar a cada uno de sus alumnos, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que su marido siguiera en casa junto a Ino.

Por otra parte Gaara no podía haber estado más en lo correcto, mientras Sai seguía prestando la acostumbrada atención a su hija mientras comía tranquila, él consideraba aquella como la última de las visitas de la ojizarco como nodriza de Garuda. Aún no se lo mencionaba, notaba aquello como un hecho innecesario pero que le haría mención sólo al final.  
Pensó desde el inicio que a Gaara no le iba a gustar la idea, y lo había confirmado, de que tuviera que involucrar de más a la rubia. Comprendía así mismo que ella debía dejar se frecuentar a su hija, por el simple hecho de no tener que estrechar el lazo que la unía a su pequeña, y no descartaba la sola idea de que ella tuviera un atisbo de amor y se aferrara a Garuda haciéndose a una idea errónea de lo que verdaderamente le correspondía. Él se limitaba a pedirle que le proporcionara a la pequeña pelirroja leche de su pecho, pero después del primer mes Garuda tomaba sólo biberones con la leche que Ino entregaba, seguía siendo de ella tal y como Sai le había explicado en una de sus anteriores peticiones. Ella accedía sin dudar a cualquier petición del moreno, por absurda que fuera. Como en ese momento, ella alimentaba de su pecho a la niña. Ino podía sentir la sensación de vacío en ambos, ya casi no había nada de ellos para proporcionarle a la niña. Y es que sin que ella succionara durante esas semanas su cuerpo lo había asociado a la nula necesidad de seguir produciendo leche, y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

—Sabes, Ino —capturó la atención de la rubia—. Este será el último día que tenga que pedirte que alimentes a Garuda. A partir de ahora su comida serán papillas y la leche en polvo —explicó con calma, mirando a su hija.

—Ya veo —agachó la cabeza—. Entonces este es el final... —murmuró.

—Me gustaría que no lo tomes a mal, pero debes entender la razón por la que te lo he pedido de este modo —miró hacia el retrato en la mesa de centro, el brindis de su boda.

—No, está bien. Yo lo entiendo, y sé que debe ser así —aferró entre sus manos a la niña—. Estoy feliz de que me hayas dejado alimentarla esta última vez —dejó salir una sonrisa melancólica.

Sai tenía ambas manos juntas, con la mirada puesta en la puerta de la entrada, Gaara tenía que aplicar un par de pruebas ese día y por la hora no dudaba que estaba próximo a llegar—. Quería darte este último honor con ella —explicó con calma.

—Gracias —musitó, hasta sentir a la niña desprenderse—. Ya está satisfecha —anunció tragando saliva, tenía una sensación de hueco y frío en su pecho a la altura de su corazón.

—Al contrario, gracias por regalarnos, a Gaara y a mí, la felicidad de ser una familia completa —sonrió, como apoyo a sus palabras a que sonaran más francas.

—Me alegra haber podido dar algo así a una pareja tan hermosa y especial —Estiró sus manos con la niña entre ellos para entregarla.

Extendió sus brazos sabía lo que debía hacer a continuación, como ya se había hecho rutina y prácticamente una costumbre—. De verdad, gracias —murmuró al tener a la mujer cerca colocando suavemente a la niña entre sus brazos.

No supo que había pasado, pensó que solo iba a recibir a su hija e iba a dar unas palmadas sobre su espalda, para hacerla eructar, porque eso era lo normal. Pero tenía a Ino presionando sus labios sobre los suyos, y él no tenía ni el mínimo de idea de qué hacer, porque para empezar no entendía a qué iba a llegar ese contacto o que fin traería. No podía hacer mucho con la niña entre sus brazos, pero pudo zafarse de ello al escuchar a Gaara dejar con molestia las carpetas manila sobre la mesa de centro.

* * *

Ahora sí, a quienes les interese los motivos del nuevo nombre, nuevo resumen e incluso las modificaciones de los nombres de los capítulos anteriores he aquí la razón:  
Últimamente había estado pensado sobre la idea que está tomando el fanfic, es decir esto se me fue prácticamente de las manos. He de decir que todo se está dando por sí solo, la idea central era hacer una serie de One-Shot sin conexión entre sí, solo con la pareja que se presenta manejando la idea de las fantasías (había hecho encuestas sobre las fantasías más populares entre los varones, inclusive, con tal de alcanzar ese propósito). No entiendo ni me explico cómo es que terminé con un fanfic que hay que decir: tiene mucho que dar y que me agrada.  
Esas son mis razones.

Un agradecimiento a Shinen Uchiha por darle el visto bueno a este capítulo.

Bueno ya me he explayado demasiado y dudo que alguien lea hasta acá. Próxima actualización dentro de un mes (?)… eso va medio en broma medio en serio, porque ya voy a regresar a clases. ¿Qué hice durante vacaciones sino actualicé? Tengo un rol muy bonito XD eso te absorbe el alma.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola~.

Oh, cómo extrañaba pasarme a actualizar. Sí, a mí también me gustaría apresurarme a traer los capítulos con velocidad, pero la escuela no me da tregua.  
Aprovecho este intermedio entre exámenes para cumplir en traer el capítulo.

No interrumpo más y los dejaré seguir con la lectura.

* * *

 _ **°oO°~ Capítulo 5.- Fantasía de una suegra tranquila ~°Oo°**_

.

.

.

No había sido duro al momento de ver a Ino; no había levantado la voz cuando le pidió con toda la educación que pudo encontrar en su ser en ese momento, al decirle que se marchara; no había mirado hacía donde su esposo con su hija entre sus brazos; no le había pedido una explicación, reclamado el hecho de la escena que encontró en cuanto puso en pie en el umbral de la sala, mucho menos hizo mención de ello. Pasó directamente a la cocina, como si al llegar a su casa Sai no hubiese estado allí.

El moreno miraba desconcertado hacia el pasillo por el cual Gaara había marchado con tranquilidad. Sus manos aferraban a su hija asegurando que no cayera, por el ligero temblor que las sacudía suavemente; arrugó los labios en un gesto sutil mientras trataba de encontrar su voz, que parecía haberse perdido el algún lugar de su garganta. Una sensación amarga, pastosa y desagradable se deslizaba hasta su estómago; que se achicaba entre contracciones que le aseguraban nauseas. Su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho de manera dolorosa, hubiera llevado una mano hacia él, en un intento inefectivo por mermar el dolor; pero no podía ni siquiera parpadear. Sus ojos contenían un par de lágrimas que ansiaba dejar ir correr por sus mejillas, pero era incapaz de permitir aquello.  
Escuchó el sonido proveniente de la cocina, aseguraría que Gaara estaba preparando algo para comer; razón que le resultaba completamente inútil porque había comida en la estufa. Esa vez la había hecho él, Ino no había tenido que ver, pero inquiría que su marido lo desconocía. Entreabrió la boca para decir algo volviendo al mismo resultado de la nula existencia de su voz, en ese momento. Se levantó, con las piernas bajo un temblor que no podía controlar; respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse contando mentalmente para poder llevar a cabo el movimiento que esperaba realizar.

Llegó a la segunda planta, con tanta lentitud, pero era lo que tenía en ese momento, mientras el shock seguía apoderado de esa manera de sí mismo. Recostó a su hija dentro de su cuna, cubriéndola con su manta sin hacerla despertar, y encendió el radio antes de salir de allí para dejarla dormir en tranquilidad. Una vez fuera se recargó contra la puerta, llevó una mano a su frente y se maldijo mentalmente, estaba tan frustrado por no haberse dado cuenta antes de ese interés que sentía la mujer por él, estaba decepcionado de haber creído que solo sería su amiga y sobre todo de pensar que los celos de su esposo eran absurdos.

Las manos del taheño temblaban. Dejó la tapa, mal puesta, sobre la sartén y comenzó a caminar por toda la cocina con completa ansiedad; sus labios tenían un tic mientras permanecían arrugados, su entrecejo estaba bastante fruncido, dejando sus cejas prácticamente unidas. Se acercó hasta la pared dejando ir toda su ira en un golpe hacia ella, con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular; ignoró el ardor de sus nudillos y dio otro golpe con la misma fuerza e intensidad, se apartó de allí para ir de nuevo hacía la sartén y revisar el contenido. Estaba completamente perdido en la sola idea de querer golpear a Sai. No podía creer hasta qué grado llegaba la completa estupidez de su pareja; esperaba todo menos tener que llegar y encontrar tal escena en la sala de su hogar. Muy posiblemente hubiera estallado en ese mismo momento pero su hija estando entre los brazos de su esposo, le hizo pensar más de tres veces sobre lo que fuese a hacer.  
Sostenía la pala de madera con la que movía el contenido de la sartén con tanta fuerza que cortaba la circulación de sus nudillos poniéndolos lívidos, dificultando la coagulación en las heridas que se había causado en ellos, al golpear la pared.

Se acercó a la barra en la cocina. Supuso que debía acercarse a su marido para aclarar el tema en cuestión, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo abordarlo. El silencio se hizo entre ambos, solo con el tintineo de su cuchara contra la superficie del plato cuando Gaara tomaba una porción de comida, que pararía en su boca. Ninguno se atrevió a decir algo, uno estaba tan molesto, y el otro consternado por la situación.

—Gaara, yo… —la manera en la que el taheño lo miraba no ayudaba mucho a que pudiera seguir con su intención de dar una explicación. Respiró hondo y trató de poner en orden las palabras que diría—. Lo que pasó, cuando llegaste… yo no tenía idea de que Ino haría algo así —no iba a decir que tenía miedo de su expresión, a lo que le temía era a lo que ocurría a continuación de aquello.

Gaara tenía ganas de soltar un ácido comentario sarcástico a modo de contraataque a esa patética excusa que sonaba a una burla hacia su persona. Se sentía ofendido y sobre todo engañado, por lo que había presenciado con anterioridad. Aun y en ese momento tenía ganas de desquitar la furia que había vuelto a enardecer su sangre. Pero no le dio una sola palabra, inclusive tomó de nueva cuenta su cuchara para seguir comiendo.

—¿No vas a responderme? —Aferró los dedos a sus propios brazos abrazándose, con la expresión acongojada y con un timbre que rayaba en la desesperación.

—Déjame en paz —fue tajante, y le dio una mirada despectiva al tiempo.

Sus labios temblaron y apretó sus dedos—. No puedo, tenemos que hablar —insistió, sin dejar de mirarle, por mucho que la manera en la que su pareja estuviera portándose, tan distante e indiferente con su persona, le lastimara.

Levantó su plato, no había terminado de comer, pero las palabras de su esposo le estaban dejando un mal sabor de boca que no le permitía siquiera disfrutar sus alimentos—. Vaya estupidez —gruñó, dejando el plato en el fregadero con más fuerza de la que le hubiera gustado haciéndolo estrellarse al golpear contra el metal.

—No, no es una estupidez —caminó hacia él tomando su brazo en un intento por obligarlo a mirarle.

—¡Lo es! —Se jaló soltándose, y dio un par de pasos para mantener distancia del moreno—. Deja de joder, Sai. Tengo trabajo —intentó salir por la tangente y abrirse paso para hacer lo mencionado.

—No, Gaara. Sé que estas molesto por lo que pasó. Realmente no fue mi intensión, quizá fue mi culpa, por no ver venir algo así de ella… pero no deberías asumir que hice eso apropósito o que esto pasó porque así lo quise o se lo solicité.

Apretó de nuevo con tanta fuerza su puño, bien podría golpearlo, pero debía seguir controlando ese bajo instinto troglodita, porque muy en sí sabía que él le decía la verdad. No dudaba de la veracidad de Sai. Pero le enfadaba tanto que su naturaleza, que hasta cierto punto, era despreocupada le hubiera hecho caer en un truco sucio de la mujer—. Solo cállate y déjame ir a hacer mi trabajo. Sabes bien que en temporadas de exámenes estoy saturado —no esperó respuesta, simplemente lo empujó a un lado, mientras seguía su camino hacia la habitación que habrían construido durante la ampliación de su hogar y que fungía como su oficina.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró golpeando con el borde lateral de su puño, la barra. Habría continuado insistiendo, pero conocía bien a su pareja, además podía asumir por sí mismo cuán difícil era ese momento en particular. Aunque le hubiera gustado que él mostrara más comprensión a la situación.

Sorbió un pequeño trago de su taza de café. Miraba con discreción, de manera alterna, hacia su nieta, que descansaba tranquila dentro de su carriola, cobijaba por una mullida manta de color rosa pastel, en contraste con un mameluco blanco de bonitos estampados de flores; y a su yerno, el cual tenía una expresión afligida con la mirada gacha, hacia su propia taza con humeante café; antes de volver a fijar la vista en su propia taza que sostenía entre sus delgadas manos, a la altura de sus labios. Esperó a dar su segundo sorbo antes de dejarla sobre la superficie de un pequeño plato.

—Por tu cara he de suponer que las cosas siguen mal entre mi hijo tú, ¿o me equivoco? —Indagó, dejando descansar sus manos sobre su regazo, sin apartar la mirada que seguía sobre su yerno.

Dio un asentimiento, entrecerrando los ojos—. No pensé que esto fuera tan difícil de mencionar.

—¿A mí o a él? —Elevó de manera elegante una de sus cejas castañas.

—Diría que ambos —se quedó quieto atreviéndose a mirarla para proseguir—. Gaara apenas si tiene tiempo entre los exámenes finales. Yo acostumbraba ayudarlo en la revisión, pero no tengo ni siquiera algo que pueda decirle para poder persuadirlo.

—¿Le has ofrecido ayuda? —Bajó la taza hasta el pequeño plato frente a ella.

—Lo he intentado —suspiró, bajando la mirada apenas unos segundos antes de volver a verla—. Me siento intimidado por la manera en la que él me mira cuando intento acercarme, sé que no debería, pero es instintivo. Estoy seguro de que ha estado tan molesto que ha querido golpearme o golpear algo a su alrededor, pero se contiene antes de hacerlo.  
No hablamos mucho sobre lo que pasó, aunque créame que intento hacerlo. Quiero que él me diga qué es lo que le incomoda, que sea claro, porque estoy seguro de que si esta situación sigue, jamás podremos volver a la calma que teníamos antes. Realmente no quiero que la situación siga de ese modo —giró hacia donde su hija al escuchar un suave gimoteo proveniente de donde descansaba—. No es solo por mí, es por Garuda también —estuvo por sacarla, pero se detuvo al ver a su suegra acercarse a tomarla de allí y acomodarla entre sus brazos.

Karura se entretuvo entre ese par de brillantes ojos azules como los suyos; meció a su nieta entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba palabras suaves para que detuviera su llanto quedo. Le encantaba tener a la niña de ese modo. Era tan hermosa la sensación de tener un bebé entre sus brazos, y al decir que ella era su completo agrado y devoción, quizá podría quedarse corta. Quería a Shikadai también pero, simplemente siendo Garuda la más pequeña es que llamaba poderosamente su atención, sumado al hecho de que Temari era su única hija mujer, aquello era tanto su empatía femenina y su instinto maternal avivándose en un cálido abrazo hacía la criatura.

—Oh, mi amor eres preciosa, me recuerdas tanto a Gaara cuando era un recién nacido, tan hermoso —acaricio una de sus mejillas. Sonrió totalmente embelesada—. Sabes, Sai, he escuchado de Gaara las mismas palabras de preocupación por ella. Yo sé que esta situación no es más que un malentendido —Sai dio un asentimiento, entendiendo sus palabras—. Malamente, para este tipo de situaciones Gaara tiene un carácter muy similar al de mi esposo Rasa. Así que ambos hacen de un viento de brisa suave, una tormenta incontenible —levantó la mirada un momento volviendo al instante hacia la niña—. Entiendo lo que ambos quieren decir, que la situación que se presentó fue desagradable en más de un aspecto. Así cómo a ti te incomodó y te causó molestia con mayor razón a él le molestó sentirse traicionado —levantó una mano dándole a entender que aún no terminaba de hablar—. Sé que no lo hiciste apropósito. Para ser sincera yo misma fui a hablar con esa mujer. Me tendrán ambos que disculpar ese atrevimiento, pero tenía que hablar de primera mano para conocer sus razones.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —Indagó, no muy seguro de querer hacerlo.

—Ella me ha contado que lo que hizo fue algo que simplemente no pudo contener. Se siente muy apenada de haberlos puesto en esa situación, pero que realmente fue algo que no imaginó realizar. Ella mencionó tener la intención de hablar con Gaara y contigo, para pedir disculpas personalmente, pero le apena y teme que, principalmente mi hijo, malentienda su intento de disculparse y tengas que ser tú quien cargue con la responsabilidad de sus actos —movió la cabeza, realmente no entendía cómo es que una mujer; de belleza tan agraciada, y con ese tipo de nobles servicios, de alquilar su vientre para parejas homosexuales; podría pensar en involucrarse con un problema de esos a sabiendas de la resulta que traería. Eso no era sensato ni mucho menos algo que debiere siquiera osar pensar. Aunque claro, esa era su opinión.

—Bueno, me alegra saber que tiene intenciones de pedir una disculpa —suspiró tomando la taza de café para dar un sorbo al contenido ya tibio.

—Sí, así es —respondió ella, teniendo por completo la atención de su nieta—. Hablaré con Gaara, para pedirle que te escuche. Tiene que hacerlo…

—No me gustaría que se tomara tantas molestias por nosotros, suegra —dejó la taza sobre el pequeño plato y le miro con la mezcolanza de sentimientos que le revoloteaban.

—No, realmente quisiera que fuese algo pasajero lo que ustedes están atravesando. Aunque, ante todo, quiero que mi nieta esté bien, y solo será si ustedes como sus padres lo están en primer lugar —le habló, con una completa convicción.

—Lo sé, créame que lo entiendo. Solo debo encontrar la manera en la que él esté dispuesto a escucharme y poder hacerle entender que está equivocado con lo que él cree que en realidad pasó —se cruzó se brazos y recargó contra el respaldo de la silla. Definitivamente tendría que hablar con Gaara así tuviera que amarrarlo en una silla con tal de que fuese capaz de comprender un dialogo sensato con él—. ¿Cómo están Temari, Shikamaru y Shikadai? —Mejor dejar las ideas de su conversación para después y no abrumarse con ese mismo tema, podría aprovechar la tranquila estadía al lado de Karura, mientras tanto.

La mujer sonrió atendiendo a su pregunta, relatándole lo que ella misma habría encontrado como propio para sacar a colación en una conversación con su yerno, mientras disfrutaba de la calidez que le transmitía su pequeña, que hacía bailar de manera tranquila un chupón entre sus pequeños labios rosados, unido a un largo listón rojo que se pinzaba estratégicamente en una parte de su mameluco; completamente ajena al problema que sus padres afrontaban, a la preocupación y el estrés, solo siendo el centro del desvivir de ambos y la razón principal que los impulsaba a buscar un fin a su problemática.

Suspiró con una de sus manos apretando el puente de la nariz. Estaba tan exasperado, y aunque ese tipo de muestras no solía darlas frente a su madre, ese era el momento en que no podía dejar de dar un pie a ese comportamiento. Soltó su rostro y recargó la palma extendida sobre la mesa y elevó su mirada hacia la mujer castaña que seguía impertérrita en un silencio lleno de comodidad para ella misma.  
Soltó un suspiro, de verdad que no entendía cómo es que ella podría estar tan tranquila mientras su cabeza se llenaba con mil y una interrogantes que le rondaban en un desfile monumental.

—Madre. Tiene que ser una broma —habló por fin siendo seguido por la mirada cerúlea.

—¿Por qué había de serlo? Dime Gaara, ¿crees que tengo el ánimo de interrumpir tu trabajo al citarte para decirte algún chiste? —Sus manos estaban situadas sobre su regazo, en una pose serena, tan usual en ella, aunque el tono no le fuera familiar en algo de tiempo al taheño—. Esto es serio y quisiera que dejarás de comportarte de esa manera tan infantil —sus pies estaban juntos, sin hacer un solo movimiento inestable. Como si no bastara expresión en su rostro de finas facciones, que guardaba algo de dureza.

El pelirrojo se quedó callado al escucharla y volvió a tomar su asiento—. Lo lamento, madre —dio una sincera disculpa, bajando la cabeza—. Es solo que no entiendo su insistencia.

Karura dejó ir el aire en suave resoplido—. Me gustaría que te tomarás a bien ese consejo que di cuando recién estabas casado con Sai —se guardó para sí el deseo de hacer un ademán para ser más concisa en sus palabras—. No es posible que un matrimonio se mantenga en una línea recta. Hay altas y hay bajas, te lo dije.

—Lo sé, madre, lo sé —frotó su rostro con ambas manos volviendo a suspirar con hastío, francamente el tema lo tenía harto—. No era necesario que usted me dijera la situación entre Ino y Sai, o que haya hablado con esa mujer —intentaba no dar algún adjetivo que mostrará desprecio o siquiera ofensivo para referirse a la rubia, más no podía evitar que su timbre fuese despectivo cada que tenía que hacer alusión a ella—. Yo entiendo que mi marido, simplemente fue víctima de las circunstancias. Pero no puedo evitar sentir tanta ira y rabia cuando lo veo, quisiera pensar que pudo evitarlo, que él... —llevo una mano a su cabeza. No tenía motivos ni razón de ser ese descontento, y él lo sabía muy bien y eso lo enfadaba aún más.

—En ese aspecto eres tan parecido a tu padre —la mujer cruzó ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho—. En casi todo aspecto puedes tener mi carácter, pero eres tan celoso como Rasa — movió la cabeza de un lado a otro dando una negativa—. Sai ha hablado conmigo. Él mismo está desesperado y confundido, pero no pierde la esperanza de que los dos puedan entablar una conversación como dos personas —puntualizó de manera concisa a los ojos de Gaara—. Así que me gustaría y me sería de mucha alegría que dejarás esa tonta rencilla con tu esposo. Te recuerdo que antes tú mismo querías echarlo de la casa y es ahora que no quieres que nadie se atreva a merodear por donde se encuentre.

Gaara bajó la cabeza. Sentía las palabras de su madre, y es que eran sinceras, al principio no toleraba el estar durante tanto tiempo cerca de Sai y era ese momento en el que no quería dejarlo ir y menos por una mujer que osaba meter su nariz en su matrimonio—. Lo sé, madre...

—¿Podrías dejar de decir que lo sabes? Si es así no entiendo que haces aquí, hablando con tu madre, cuando tu esposo está en casa con tu hija, totalmente abrumado porque siente que su marido, lo tiene conceptualizado como un infiel —dejó ir un último suspiro.

Gaara lo pensó un momento, colocándose de pie. Caminó hasta donde la mujer castaña, inclinándose a tomar sus manos entre las suyas para dejar un beso en el dorso de una de las de ella—. Gracias madre. Hablaré con Sai tan pronto llegue a casa.

Ella levantó una de sus manos, alcanzó los cabellos granates y dejó suave caricia—. Resuelvan las cosas —murmuró, deslizándola hasta su mejilla.

—Lo intentaré —se irguió, apartando con suavidad las manos de su querida madre.

Karura, sonrió, siguiéndolo con la mirada desde donde se encontraba sentada—. Al menos lo va a intentar —había escuchado la puerta de la entrada cerrarse asegurando así, la partida del menor de sus tres hijos.

Salió de la estancia y caminó hacia la cocina. Se propondría el preparar algo para su esposo que en cualquier momento podría arribar a su hogar, y ella sabía que esperaría con ansias comer algo preparado por ella.

Hacía ya algunos años que solo quedaban ella y Rasa para esa gran casa, que la única ocasión en la que se llenaba de maravillosas risas, con algo tan cercano al calor y sensación hogareña era por la visita de sus hijos, y la cual se volvía mucho mejor cuando a ellos se le sumaban sus nietos. Esos dos pequeños que eran su completa adoración; deslizó el cuchillo sobre las zanahorias, para cortarlos en rodajas, sin poder evitar que Kankurō saltara en sus pensamientos de manera fugaz. Ella sonrió; mientras se paseaba entre la cocina tomando varios objetos; como madre le hubiera gustado que Kankurō tuviera una pareja estable con la cual sentar cabeza, pero no podría obligarlo a ello, si él decidía seguir con ese estilo de vida tan suyo, entrando y saliendo de una relación, una y otra vez, no podría más que aceptar que en algún punto terminaría agotado o fastidiado de ello, rindiéndose a la idea de que anteriormente debió considerar algo mejor para su vida que una simple y vaga soltería, que en otro momento de su vida podría haberle dejado una maravillosa familia como la que tenían Temari y Gaara en esos momentos; que si bien tenían sus altibajos, de igual manera podría sentirse una afable vida compartida, justo como ella lograba sentirse al lado de su marido, Rasa.

Tomó del especiero algunas hojas de laurel, mientras seguía con su pensamiento que volaba alto en su mente teniéndola concentrada en ello y lo que cocinaba. No pudo siquiera percibir a la persona que se situó detrás de ella y colocó su mano sobre uno de sus delicados hombros.

—Bienvenido a casa —no se molestó siquiera en elevar la mirada hacia él.

—Huele bien —mencionó al tiempo que dejaba un beso sobre su mejilla.

Sonrió ante el gesto, mientras estiraba una de sus manos para tomar una pala de madera y mover el contenido, de la sartén que tenía a fuego medio—. ¿Todo bien en el trabajo? —Preguntó dándole una mirada de reojo.

—Igual que siempre —le contesto sin hacer un ademán por separase, de donde ella seguía entretenida y concentrada.

—Hoy hablé con Gaara. ¿Recuerdas que ayer te mencioné que salí con Sai y estuve un rato bebiendo café y cargando a mi preciosa Garuda? —recordó con completo gusto el rato agradable al lado de su pequeña. Inmediatamente recuperando la postura que mostró en un principio.

—¿Ya han resuelto el problema? —Preguntó con interés que su rostro estaba lejos de demostrar.

—No, pero creo que Gaara va a hablar con Sai para poder arreglar las cosas con él —miro hacia él un momento, antes de seguir concentrada en la comida que estaba preparando.

—Entonces debería suponer que ya no tendrás que estar detrás de ellos para guiarlos entre sus problemas.

—Solo quiero ayudar, no me hace sentir bien el tener que ser solo pañuelo de lágrimas, si puedo aportar algo de mi experiencia lo haré sin dudarlo.

—Sí, Karura, pero debes dejarlos tropezar y levantarse por sí mismos, así es como se aprende y se madura un matrimonio.

—Oh, cariño, lo sé —llevó una mano a su cintura—. Ellos harán el resto por sí mismos, yo solo los he ayudado dándoles un pequeño empujón.

El hombre no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa al escuchar cuan convencida de ella misma se encontraba su mujer. No iba a opinar más al respecto, Karura tendría siempre la última palabra y eso no le había molestado, le concedería completamente la razón, después de todo ningún hombre le ganaría a una mujer en una discusión, ¿por qué habría de ser distinto el caso con su esposa?

Su hija dormitaba tranquila dentro de su habitación desde apenas unos cuantos minutos atrás. Respiró hondo mientras miraba su teléfono celular revisando la hora por decimoquinta ocasión. Su esposo estaba atrasado por un par de horas y él estaba impaciente e intranquilo, mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto, su vista se fijó en el radio que no emitía ruido alguno, lo que le aseguraba el sueño profundo de su hija, su vista fue más atrás, en la fotografía que había tomado a Gaara con Garuda. La niña tenía aproximadamente un día de nacida, pero ambos estaban impacientes y ansiosos por poder verla y tenerla entre sus brazos inexpertos.  
Sonrió con melancolía, le agradaba de sobremanera esa expresión tan llena de felicidad, que aun y con todos esos vanos intentos por contenerla, esa misma se desbordaba de manera inconmensurable en él. Imposible no fotografiarlos.

Gaara dejó el maletín sobre el sillón de una plaza y miró desde su lugar a su marido. Era ese el momento de la charla. Llevó una mano a su cabeza moviendo el cabello hacia atrás—. Sai —le llamó, aunque el moreno lejos de levantar la cabeza agachó la misma.

—Gaara —regresó la mención del nombre, mientras miraba solo el suelo. Sus manos estaban juntas, con los antebrazos apoyados sobre sus muslos, cerca de las rodillas.

Miró hacia un lado, no esperaba ese recibimiento. Pensó que lo primero que haría posiblemente sería de nuevo insistir en hablar con él—. Te escucho —habló de manera queda, dando un par de pasos al interior de la sala.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Había estado esperando que le dejara hablar pero era ese momento en el cual no sabía por dónde comenzar—. No creo que haga falta repetir lo que te dije cuando tuvimos ese inconveniente.

Gaara suspiro, llevando una mano directamente sobre su nariz rogando por algo de paciencia en ese mismo instante—. Sí, ya lo sé —aun negándose a mirarlo por más de diez segundos.

—Entonces no sé qué es lo que quieres escuchar —se irguió, apoyando ambas manos a mediación de sus muslos.

—Dime ¿por qué ella estaba aquí ese día? —Colocó ambas manos en la cintura mientras trataba de que sus preguntas fuesen lo más concisas posible.

—Yo la invité —giró la cabeza para poder verle, notando la clara muestra de disgusto—. Yo quería que ese día ella diera de comer, por última vez, a Garuda.

—¿Era tan necesario que ella estuviera aquí? Todas las medidas te las había estado dando ya sin tener contacto con la niña, ¿era tan especial que viniese una última vez? —No podía moderar su tono de reproche y molestia.

Se puso de pie en ese momento—. Sí, Gaara, lo era. Yo quería que ella tuviera una despedida agradable con la niña. Yo no quería ser egoísta con Ino, además, ¿yo cómo iba a saber que ella estaba esperanzada en que yo tuviera un interés que no fuese amistoso con ella? —Le respondió al mismo tono que él, no queriendo quedarse atrás.

—¡¿Cómo no podías darte cuenta de lo mucho que esa mujer estaba interesada en ti, Sai?! Por Dios, ella era muy obvia contigo —miró hacía el con la respiración agitada por la molestia.

—¡¿Y tú crees que en ese momento yo estaba ahí sospechando de ella?! Gaara, pensé que Ino debía conocer su lugar. Si estoy contigo es obvio que prefiero un pene a una vagina y que ha sido así siempre. Y si estoy casado contigo es obvio que prefiero el tuyo a otro ajeno —dijo con indignación hacia sus palabras.

Llevó una mano a su frente, siempre podría sorprenderle la naturalidad con la que Sai podía tener semejante arrebato verbal, sin avergonzarse por lo que salía de su boca—. ¿Por qué dejaste que ella te besara, entonces?

—Tenía a la niña entre mis brazos, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Además, solo ella lo llevó, no le correspondí —cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—Dime que no has vuelto a hablar con ella —pidió tratando de relajarse.

—No, no he hablado con ella —suspiró de manera suave, parecía haberse calmado un poco.

Dejó salir un suspiro mientras caminaba hacia uno de los sillones, dejándose caer para sentarse con cansancio—. ¿Cómo está Garuda? —Cambió el rumbo de la conversación tratando de perder esa misma molestia después de haber escuchado lo que él creía pertinente.

—Ella está bien, duerme en su recamara —le acompañó ocupando el lugar libre a su lado—. ¿Realmente creíste que lo que pasó con Ino fue algo intencional? —Mantuvo la mirada al frente, no estaba seguro de dejar la conversación abierta, quería cerrar de una vez por todas, ese tema.

—No. Sabía, de cierta manera que tú no lo habías hecho —le confió, echando la cabeza hacía atrás—. Es solo que… no lo sé, a veces temo que simplemente decidas que estar a mi lado no es suficiente —le confesó frunciendo el ceño antes de relajarse.

—Vaya tontería —le imitó, con la diferencia de mantener los ojos abiertos, con la mirada puesta en dirección al techo. Una de sus manos, tanteó por el sofá en búsqueda de una suya, para retenerla con fuerza—. Creo que me siento muy conforme al estar a tu lado. Tengo un solo amor además del tuyo pero no creo que te importe compartirlo.

—¿Quién? —arrugó el entrecejo por la sola mención de una persona además de él.

—Es la única mujer que quiero a mi lado, nuestra hija —le miró de reojo. Eso era lo que él quería, es decir, lo había escuchado decirle eso a Garuda.

—¿Solo ella? —Le regresó la mirada queriendo convencerse con completo de sus palabras.

—No, también me agradan tu madre y tu hermana —sonrió recordando a ambas mujeres.

—Que idiota —se dijo a sí mismo, levantando su mano junto a la de su esposo notando el brillo de la sortija que dejaba más que claro su unión en matrimonio, la cual reflejaba la luz del foco que iluminaba la habitación—. Siento… haberme portado tan irracional.

—Solo necesito que me digas que esta noche vas a dormir conmigo en la habitación —pidió mirando también hacia donde sus manos se encontraban juntas.

—Sí, esta noche regreso a nuestra habitación —lo miró sonreír. Podría decirse que esa crisis había sido superada. Aunque debía agradecer que su madre hubiese tenido que intervenir, muy seguramente, si ella solo se limitara a ver desde lejos eso seguiría en un proceso de encontrar una resolución.

* * *

Bueno, finalmente ambos han resuelto el "pequeño" problema que se les atravesó.  
¿Quién dice que las suegras por muy lindas y tranquilas que parezcan se quedan sin opinar en matrimonio ajeno? Ninguna, Karura no es la excepción.

Espero que consideren que haya valido la pena tan larga espera. Gracias por sus lecturas y por los review.  
Y un agradecimiento especial a Shinen Uchiha. En primera, por aceptar mi reto al participar en el FLSN (Festival literario SasuNaru); ya nos verán después, a mí con un One-Shot de Charasuke y Menma, y mi hermanita que sí se irá con Sasuke y Naruto tal cual. Y en segunda, por de nuevo darle el visto bueno a éste capítulo (no, no es Beta-Reader, trabajo sola a menos que le pida apoyo con sus opiniones, sobre si algo está de más o de menos), gracias por ello. Nos estamos leyendo.

Sin más que escribir. ~Natsuki~.


End file.
